Sweet & Regret
by xbrokenpain
Summary: This story is a romance and comedy based off of my own ideas and fantasy's of a Naruto story. I realize that everything isn't exact to the original, but give it a try and tell me what you think. SasuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first story pertaining to Naruto. I own nothing except for the idea. If you dont like, you dont have to read. No flames. This is for my friend Rhianna and I and we just thought sharing it could help others in their search for ideas for great Naruto fanfics, unlike this one. I realize everything is switched up, its just my own idea of a Naruto story, but all of mine won't be like this and there are more to come.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It seemed like any other normal day, except I was now a Chuunin, ready to become a Jounin at that moment. They said I passed with flying colors. I was a bit nervous for today considering I was to be assigned a team for the rest of my Chuunin career, and I really hope I don't get a team of idiots.

I walk into the hectic classroom. With no sensei around, you'd think a bunch of 15 and 16 year olds would be a little better behaved; it wasn't happening. I dodged a few paper balls and kunai being thrown aimlessly around the room and took a seat in the back, where I felt it was my sanctuary from all the chatting and disaster. I set my black bag down on the table and take out my iPod. Music soothes me and I love to drown out the noises around me. I stare out the window and watch the clouds roll around the sky and it seems like its going to rain. I smile to myself.

I was wearing an outfit not necessarily meant for training and I was happy that it was more comfortable then my academy student uniform and we got to pick it out, so I picked something with some style. I felt like myself in it. It consisted of a black tank top that dipped down onto my chest just right so that a bit of cleavage was showing with a black kind of short skirt with fishnets and my black combat boots. I have my black jacket just in case. I always seem to have it on me. I have my new Konoha head protector tied around the top of my head. I have black eyeliner draping across the bottom and top of my eyes with my nose stud in. I always have a particular smell on me, being that of Versace.

I don't see myself much of a looker. I have reddish black hair with different dark shades throughout it that has layers all throughout it that goes past my shoulders and has volume and is scrunched with bangs that go off the left side and are long. My eyes are a deep dark brown that change shades depending on my mood, the day, and weather, whatever. They can appear black at times which I hate. I have an average build, not stick skinny, not fat, but I trying to slim it down. I don't know how I became a ninja with this build. My face I guess you can say is fair, enough. I have black eyeliner draping across the bottom and top of my eyes with my nose stud in. I always have a particular smell on me, being that of Versace.

I have on lip balm that adds a shine to my lips, that's all.

My personality is of a different matter. I am unique, quiet, shy, laid back, loyal, caring, emotional, and so on. I am a deep person and try. I believe in trust, respect, and love when I get it back. I am nice until you piss me off. You will have to piece it together; but enough about me.

Singing along softly to the song Still Frame, I feel the presence of someone. I turn my head and see Naruto taking a seat next to me. I smile to myself. He is the only kid that makes my day when I come to school. My mom used to tell me to keep away from him, but I never listened. He is a good kid with a great heart, and I know it. I see the blonde haired, whiskered boy's lips moving but I can't hear a word. I sigh and roll my eyes and put my iPod on pause.

"You were saying?" I ask. He looks utterly confused until it hits him. He laughs.

"Right, I am so excited for today, I've been waiting for ages and now that I have finally become a Chuunin I am that much closer to being Hokage," he says with a goofy grin.

I giggle at the dreaming boy. I believe in him, but his standards are set a little too high for the time being.

"I just hope I am not on a team of idiots," I reply.

Just then Rhianna comes and sits down on the other side of me. "Hey Chache," she says with a smile.

"Hey," I reply back with a smile as well. She takes out her drawing pad and begins to draw while I turn back on my iPod.

I can see Sakura and Ino arguing over something again. Either Sasuke or…Sasuke. Every girl in the school has a heart for him, or so I know. The Uchiha Sasuke. I know Naruto hates him, but, I am quite the opposite. I wish I could say I didn't like him, being like every other 15 year old girl in the school isn't what I necessarily aim for. He walks into the room and almost every girl swoons over him. Naruto growls and I roll my eyes and look back out the window. I can't bare to watch. The raven haired boy sighs and takes a seat with his arms on the table and his hands up to his mouth. I take a look at him from the corner of my eye and quickly look back out the window. It was useless. He was way out of my standards. I hate having a crush, too many mixed emotions involved, and he doesn't even like anyone, but every girl in the world likes him, so how can I compete with the competition? I tell myself I don't care, but I realize I do, but I try and let it go.

Naruto goes into the front of the room and comes face to face with Sasuke and Naruto starts complaining how cool Sasuke thinks he is and Sasuke is calmly sitting there. With even more commotion going on when Matt Pucher, walks into the room walking right into Naruto who falls onto Sasuke and they hit the ground, faces really close to kissing. Matt is confused at what just happened and Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto are furious while the class is laughing. Sakura is bashing Naruto over the head and Ino is helping Sasuke up, but he pulls away and sits back down. I giggle a bit and shake my head. Naruto and his sunny, determined disposition with his little bit of a jealous streak.

Iruka-sensei poofs into the room with authority and everyone goes silent and quickly scrambles to their seats. I turn off my iPod and turn to him. He talks for a long while and Rhianna drew while he was talking. I focused in; Pucher was still trying to figure out what happened before he entered the room. He sighs and looks over the class and spots his victim.

"Rhianna, didn't we have a talk about your attire?" he asks a bit irritated. My friend Rhianna has beautiful blue eyes and black dyed hair that has a blond front consisting of her long, split bangs. Her hair is medium, coming a bit above her shoulders. She is skinnier than me and has a wonderful fashion sense and doing her own thing. She's wearing black really short shorts, with thigh high socks that are black and red (you can see a little of the garter bet she is wearing to keep them up with), she studded her headband to a belt and she wears it like one. I know for a fact that she can write and draw really well. Matt Pucher, my next door neighbor whom I have known all my life, has big, beautiful, gorgeous ice blue-green eyes. Slightly tanned skin, and what I would call "nice boy hair". It's a shaggy with some curvy body to it. He is wearing blue jeans with is headband around his neck. He is wearing a black t-shirt, with a spring green zip-up jacket on top of it and he has that really cute/embarrassed smile.

Rhianna just giggles at Iruka's question. Iruka sighs in defeat and starts to list the teams. They are three-man cells. Team 7 is: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I wish I got him on my team, but I would only embarrass myself. Team 8 is: Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Well, she had it coming.

"Now for the last cell. Cell 11: Chels, Pucher, and Rhianna. Now that you all have your team members, you will have to wait for your new senseis to come." Iruka sensei says and then disappears again.

"Interesting," I state as I get up. The room is in commotion again and everyone is moving about to get into their teams. Iruka yells over the commotion for everyone to wait for their sensei's to come. Matt walks over to Rhianna and I and we sit in silence, too excited to care what the other person has to say.

Rhianna starts to draw, I listen to my iPod, and Matt stares off into space. We wait there for what seems to be ages with one other team; team 7. Sakura is tapping her fingers against the desk with a pout on her face, Naruto is fidgeting, and Sasuke sits in the same position he has been sitting in. I start to fidget too. I've only sat this long throughout a school day, which we don't have anymore, so why was I doing it now? I sighed and looked over at my team, then team 7. Sasuke…well Sakura is lucky to have gotten him on her team but on the other hand…poor Naruto

Just then two sensei's pop into the room. One with spiky silver hair that messily flops to the side and his left eye is covered with his headband and a mask the bottom half of his face. The other has medium, shaggy, long black hair, with to white strips in it. He is tall with a slender figure but what seems to be an athletic build. He has deep blue eyes, and he's smirking at the six of us. He has black shorts and a black longed sleeve shirt. They both are wearing the green vest that Jounin's and Chuunin's wear. We gawk at them and they smile back.

"Well," says the silver haired one, "I guess my team is this one over here," he motions with his head to Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"And I guess these are mine," says the other, "Cell number 11, here?" He asks in a deep handsome voice, that suits him well.

"Yes, that's us!" Rhianna pipes up.

"C'mon guy's lets go!" He say's grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the room and off my chair, but not hard, just leading me on, with the other two following.

He takes us to the top of the building. He leans on the railing; Rhianna, Pucher, and I are sitting on the ground in front of him. He smiles and looks at us. He clears his throat and begins, "I am Makoto Edo. I am a Jounin, and also your new instructor. Tell likes, dislikes, goals, and other stuff you find necessary for me to know."

"Start us out, please Master Edo." Rhianna says, grinning at the handsome instructor.

"Ok fine. I am Makoto Edo. I like to read, and cook. I hate to draw because I can't. I hate making plans to, because I'm lazy, and they always fail. I also like to do crossword puzzles. My goals are none of your concerns. Now you on the right with the pretty smile," he says with a grin.

I assume that's me since I have been told that all too often, but I sigh at it anyway. "I am Chelsea Gritmacker. I am loyal to my friends and family, I enjoy solitude and reading, I can be a loner and I have feelings, I try hard and I may get good grades and have some skill, but I am not perfect. I hope one day to fall in love, for real this time…" I say trailing off, and the others look at me with confusion, "but I will try my hardest to get through everything, trying to protect the ones I love. Don't underestimate me, or put the weight of the world on my shoulders. If you want my respect and love, you give that back. I want to get good at what I want to do, and I want to be strong and talented with medicine and being a ninja. Well, I think I painted a pretty colorful picture." I say calmly and he grins at my straightforwardness.

"Now you with the interesting fashion statement," he say's pointing to Rhianna with a smile.

"I take it you don't like girls with style, do you? Anyways, I am Rhianna Messer. I like music, writing and drawing. I heart coffee! I don't like snotty people, most fan girls, spiders, snakes, most people actually, and tons of other things. My goals for the future are to be loved by some one who appreciates my stories and artwork. I also want to farther my knowledge of seals, and learn how the 4th hokage sealed the demon fox. I already know a lot, but there are still some seals and techniques I am unfamiliar with. So that's me in a nutshell!" She giggles at the end.

The teacher looks worried; as well I might be to if I didn't know her better. "Right… next!"

"I am Matthew Pucher. I like sports and friends. I don't like preppy girls much. My goal is to become faster and stronger then I am now and become a great and successful ninja. I want to work as an ANBU as both an assassin and a bodyguard." He say's quickly.

"Right; tomorrow, come here at 5 A.M. We will begin training here. Do not eat breakfast, unless you enjoy vomiting. See you guy's later!" He disappears in to a cloud of smoke.

We blink in confusion for a moment and get up. "That was…interesting," I state to the rest of the group, dusting myself off, "Well I guess this is our team," I say with a smile.

"Yup!" Rhianna replies and Matt just blushes, "We should get headed home, seems like we have a hell of a day in front of us tomorrow," she says snorting.

"Right," I say glancing at Matt, "Let's go."

We walk off and head home. The three of us walk down the path to our homes and we drop Rhianna off first. She gives a hug and a wave before saying good bye and walking into her house. Matt lives right next door to me, so we walk home together and I actually got him to go on about how he wants to learn the fire jutsu. I nod and listen, but my thoughts are distracted, too excited for tomorrow. I stop at his door and let him finish the conversation and tell him we should do this more often before waving good bye at his blush and walking a few feet to my house.

I swear I can sense someone there, but when I turn around, nothing. I sigh and take out my keys from my bag. I drop the keys and swear under my breath. I bend over and pick them up, shaking off my irritable mood. I put the key into the hole and turn the lock, walking in and throwing my bag on the floor with my keys back inside. I live alone and moved out from my parent's house when I was 14 wanting to pursue my career as a medic-nin, which they hated the idea of me becoming a ninja, saying I couldn't do it. My mom works as a medical supplier and my father in electronics, which all help out ninjas anyway.

It was 7:30 pm and I was beat for some reason. I had a headache and I was a little dizzy. I went to my room. I took off my shoes in my room and my head band and I put on a whole pajama outfit that was simple, comfy pajama pants and a comfy, well fitting shirt and I fell back on my bed, relaxed. I didn't even bother taking my pants off because I was so tired. I usually sleep without any pants on. My big window was to the right of my bed when lying on my back. I turned my head to look at the darkening sky. I felt my eyes flutter and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I can hear my alarm clock beeping, and I fling my arm around from my side sleeping position and hit it really hard, putting it on snooze. I soon found, it goes off yet again. I turn around to face it this time and see it is 3:30 am. Damn annoying machine.

I shut off the alarm and turn around on my bed so I am sitting up and facing my closet. Casper and Calvin, my cats, are sleeping on the end of the bed, like always. I am not much of a morning person. I run to the shower and it took fifteen minutes to be completed. I did my daily routine, only this time it was earlier. The only things I had left was my weapons, shoes, brushing my teeth, and to eat. I was about to grab an apple, but remembered Master Edo said no eating unless you wanted to vomit, so I placed it back down.

Today I was wearing the same black tank top I wore yesterday with my dark shaded Capri jeans on and my black ninja shoes. I decided to have my hair up today in a pony tail and I wrapped my headband around my head like always.

I finished everything else and it was only 4:40. I had twenty minutes to kill. I decided to wait for Matt, but when five minutes passed by I swore under my breath. Did he leave already? I knocked, not wanting to wake the whole family.

"Matt," I whispered, although I knew he most likely could not hear me.

I looked into the window and saw him sleeping on the couch! Damn it! I looked under the welcome rug to find a spare key, and with luck I open the door, feeling a bit guilty for intruding, but there is no way on God's Earth will I be late for our first official meeting.

"Puch, wake up!" I say in a loud whisper but he just turned over and mumbled. I sighed and decided this was the only way. I pinched him really hard and he woke with a start.

"Ow, what the heck!" He said and saw me standing over him with a somewhat amused/annoyed look.

"Will you be coming then?" I asked and I turned to walk out the door and he un-wishfully followed yawning.

"We have 12 minutes left thanks to you!" I said in a normal tone.

"Oh yeah, all my fault," he said annoyed back.

"We still have to pick up Rhianna," I stated as we headed for her house. We should get there in time, I hope.

Sasuke was just walking out of his house. Wait, his house? He lived over here? I was stunned to say the least. I turned to look at Matt and told him to keep walking normally. He grinned and I pointed a finger at him. We walked on casually, or so it seemed.

Sasuke sensed our presence and coolly turned to us, hands in his pockets. I looked at the Uchiha fan on his back, and then at the ground and continued walking, trying to avoid him as much as possible. He waited though. Why? I am not sure. We stopped walking and I looked up to see Sasuke standing a couple of feet away from me.  
"Hey Sasuke," says Matt casually.

"Hn," is our reply.

"Uh, sure," Matt replies back. I quickly say hey and I walk forward, I want to get Rhianna as quickly as possible. Sasuke starts to walk with us, behind me and next to Matt.

"Hey Sasuke," Matt begins with a questioning face, "Could you teach me that fire technique you have sometime?"

"Sasuke gives him a cold stare as if something was bothering him about the statement of that jutsu. I feel some sort of tension and stop just in time in front of Rhianna's house.

Matt, not getting the point says, "Well, could you?"

"Hn," he replies. I smile. Hn could mean many things and in this case I am guessing it means 'I don't care.'

"Right…well I will get Rhianna," he says, wanting to get away from the hn-ing boy. My heart stopped. I was alone with Sasuke. I stood there staring at Matt at Rhianna's door and her opening it. I breathed a bit easier knowing they were coming soon.

I dared my self to look over at Sasuke, and he was looking at me and for a moment we looked at one another before we both turned away.

Rhianna ran to the silent couple on the sidewalk and gave me a hug, and a tight on at that.

"GOOD MORNING!" she said a little too excited for her own good, and we started to walk with only around 8 minutes left.

"Rhianna, umm…you didn't have coffee did you?" I asked.

"Well, it isn't food right?" I sighed and looked ahead.

"So where is your training area for the day at," Matt asked.

"Over there, in the woods," Sasuke said as we reached our destination coolly and collected, like always as he pointed.

"Us too," Matt says. He seems a lot more talkative around the same sex.

"Oh ho, we made it," Matt said as he sat down on the roof, being our meeting spot.

Just then Master Edo spoke. "Well done team, on time," he said as he jumped down from the top of the area where people walk in from, or the door way to the roof.

"Good morning!" Rhianna greeted him the same way she greeted us.

"What is so good about it might I ask?" He said with a smile and Rhianna looked deep in thought.

"Well young ones, let's begin shall we?" He said and with that, things started to heat up.

Well, Master Edo thought going to the forest was an even better idea than the roof; he said he just loves the top view.

He led us deep into the woods and I was half hoping to see Sasuke there, but I snapped myself out of it. When he told us our goal, we were a little shocked at the least.

"Alright, well your goal is to get a bell so you can eat and there are only two bells, and only one person can have one bell, which you will have to take from me. Good luck," he says with a smirk and takes his position. With that, the three of us split up.

Matt tries a sneak attack, only to be thrown to the side into a bush and Rhianna tries a different form of a sneak attack which Master Edo doges and Rhianna stumbles forwards.

"Nice efforts you two!" he says clearly amused.

Rhianna and Matt jump back into a tree and an idea pops into my head. I jump into the tree where Rhianna is and ask for her attention.

"Rhianna, we need to work together; he is trying our teamwork."

"Right," Rhianna nods and we go to where Pucher is.

"Matt, we need to work together on this one, okay," I state, making sure he is awake.

"Right, well who will eat and who won't?" he asks.

"Well, I don't have to," Rhianna pipes in, she had coffee obviously before she left, she is always awake and gets up way to early.

"Okay, but I could have," I pitch in, and it is true, I would have.

"What do we do?" Matt asks.

"Well, I was thinking, we need a distraction and…" I trail off in thought, "Rhianna, are you capable of a paralysis jutsu?" She jumps at the hint of her name out of nowhere.

Master Edo looks interested can sense we are planning something together, which is the point, and smirks, waiting for us to make a move.

"Yeah," she answers with a smile.

"Alright, Matt, you use my diversion to grab both bells when Master Edo is under paralysis, got it?" They nod their heads.

"What are you doing again?" Matt asks with interest.

"Well, lets see how heated up this can get," I say with a smirk jumping down to the ground out of Master Edo's sight. The other two follow. She looked at me, and drew out a long piece of paper with something scribbled on it. It was in kanji, I believe it read "Human stone". She bit her thumb. She made it bleed, and she did the sign of the hare, a red chakra came from her hands and engulfed the paper. She gave me the signal.

"On the count of three, we spread out and take action," I say preparing some hand seals, "One," I said starting to heat up, "Two," I say with a smile, "Three," and I let out a weak, but useful dragon flame jutsu that engulfs a bush nearby.

"What the heck," Master Edo says in total surprise. He expected something, a distraction, but a fire? "That's not going to work guys," He says with an amused smirk, but I smirked right back from my hiding spot. I let the fire run wild, that's the point.

Master Edo looked a bit worried, the fire was spreading. "Damn it," he said running over to the bush and tried to use a counter attack on it when just then, Matt jumped out of the tree and placed Rhianna's paralysis seal on his back with Master Edo's surprise as he tried to counter Matt's attack.

I let the fire die, which was hard once I let my chakra go, but I tried hard to get it back and stop it, since you can't tame fire. Matt gaily took the two bells from his hands and gave one to me, since Rhianna and I came out into full view.

Master Edo then let out a chuckle from his previous irritated look.

"Uh…" I start and I cancel off the seal on his back, "Sorry."

"For what, passing?" He says with a grin as he stands up and looks at the three of us, with Matt a little afraid of the sensei getting out of the little trap we laid. I think he let us win for some reason, but then again, we did do pretty good.

"Alright!" Rhianna yelled with glee.

"You know, what the heck, don't tell anyone, but, let's all go eat!" Sensei says a little too joyful, but it makes me smile.

We walk to a Ramen shop and Rhianna orders Beef Ramen, Matt orders Chicken, and I am not that hungry for some reason, but I just get a salad and Master Edo gives me a concerned look as he looks up from his Chicken Ramen.

"Don't worry Master Edo, I am not hungry and I am DO NOT have an eating disorder," I say with confidence.

"You guys can refer to me as Makoto if you wish," he says, "I was never good with formalities."

"Alright, Makoto," Rhianna says amused.

Just then, Naruto and his crew come into the shop and I try and not look, but of course, Rhianna waves them over.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Rhianna asks.

"Oh, well we just did the bell test, and well, I lost, but Kakashi-sensei said I had suffered enough, for now anyways, and I was sure hungry for some Ramen!" Naruto says which makes me giggle because he is just too funny sometimes. Sakura wasn't a bad girl, just when she was all infatuated with Sasuke, or arguing with Ino could I not stand her.

"Hey Chels!" Sakura says sitting down by me.

"Hey Sakura, so you passed?" I asked placing down my fork.

"Mhm," she says with her big and warm smile, "Do you mind?" she says pointing at my water.

"Not at all," I say handing it to her.

"So Makoto how is the team old buddy?" Kakashi says.

"More than I could expect, they used a little paralysis jutsu on me," he says with a chuckle.

"Oh really?" Kakashi says with a smile, which you couldn't see with the mask on his lower face, but when he smiled his whole face showed it, "My team just tried to beat the shit out of me." They both laugh and Kakashi brings out a book.

"Oh God," I can hear Sakura say.

"What?" I ask.

"It's his book," she says trying not to look at it and I can see why. It's an adult book, literally!

"Oh…" I say with a slight hint of disturbance on my face.

"When can I see it?" Naruto asks. Master Kakashi gives him a stern look and replies, "When you are of age," and with that, he looked back down with a grin.

"Humph," Naruto says showing his disappointment.

"Naruto!" I say jokingly, "You pervert!"

"Hey, I am a guy!" He says and almost everyone laughs except for Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto, you want to take a walk with us?" Rhianna asks.

"Sure thing!" he says with a grin.

"Well I want to come, but I have to get back," Sakura says with a smile and she takes a longing look at Sasuke.

"What about you?" Matt asks turning his attention on Sasuke.

"I guess, I live over there anyway."

"Great…" Naruto adds with a sarcastic and bored tone.

"Well lets go pal," Makoto says as Kakashi put away his book, "We have to make up some plans back at the academy to see what hell we decide to put you through next," he says with a chuckle motioning it as a joke, but with the same scenario involved. With that, they left with Makoto already having paid for brunch.

Sakura looks at the store's clock. "Oh my gosh, I have to go! My mom is waiting for me, bye!" She says and she gives me a hug and waves to the rest and she leaves.

"Alright," I say standing up, "Let's go then," and I get out from behind the table.

We walk out and down the path that leads to our neighborhood. It was only like two in the afternoon, since our little training session took some time to strategize, organize, set out, and take action with all the other failed, individual attempts. We also had our eating session as well.

We all walk to the park and laugh. Naruto and Rhianna are at it again, always making one another laugh. I think Rhianna and Naruto should go out. I mean, I know Hinata likes him, but… they look so cute together. Also Neji is a bit protective of his cousin. Rhianna tells me though about a boy she liked back home, in Suna, and so I never say anything about going out with anyone else, not wanting to upset her. I also think if Sakura would come outside her little world of Sasuke that she and Pucher should go out. I think he likes her, just a little bit and she told me she thought he was cute, but her heart belonged to Sasuke. At that I sighed inwardly, I mean, that leaves me with no one, since I know one of his 'fan girls' have a way better chance than I do at snagging a date with him.

We walk a little scattered but together. Naruto is by Rhianna with me on her other side and Matt is by Sasuke which is a bit behind us. I am thinking a bit too deeply, yet again.

I see Rhianna deep in though too. I turn to her and ask what's wrong. She looks as if she is about to cry. My face contorts in concern.

"Rhi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she breathes out, choking back tears, "I…I have to go." She disappears in a puff of smoke. I sighed. Poor Rhianna. She and I have been close ever since she moved here. She lost her parents when she was nine to a mission they went on and never came back only three years after moving to Konoha. She lives in a big house alone on the end of my street. I offered for her to live with me, somewhere, but she refused to move, which I sighed in relief to. We didn't press the matter and she says she has no other living relatives. Her parents were rich so she got the money. We didn't tell services about it, so she lives alone. She is never alone though, because I am always here for her, and I visit her at LEAST four times a week and almost everyday anyway. I know that could never replace them though. She never told me about her past in Suna, but she will when she is ready. She only told me about a guy she misses, and that was all.

"Rhi…" I speak to the air.

"What's wrong with Rhianna?" asked Naruto. Matt looked concerned. Sasuke impassive.

"Memories," is all I reply, looking at the spot where she stood. I feel an arm around my shoulder and see it as Naruto. He grins, "We will find her."

"Yeah," I say with a small smile back, "I'm going to go look for her, she could be anywhere. God, that girl worries me sometimes."

I head off in the direction of the park, when I sense people behind me. I keep my pace even after hearing, "Hey, wait up!"

I reach the park and I see nothing. I curse under my breath. She usually comes here, or the fountain. Of course, the fountain! The others catch up just as I run to the fountain. No Rhianna. There is only one last place she could be, and she better be there. I turn around and begin to run in the direction of her house when someone grabs my wrist.

"Hey!" I shout turning around to yell profanities at the person holding me back. It was Sasuke.

"Would you slow down, the two idiots can't keep up." I blink in utter confusion. His hold is fastened on my wrist as if the moment he lets go I will take off again.

"Sasuke…I have to find her, she can't be left alone long," I say pulling my wrist away but his hold doesn't falter. Naruto and Matt catch up but Sasuke still hasn't let go. I pull my wrist again and this time he lets go. I then turn and take off in the direction of Rhianna's house.

I run up and knock on the door, breathing heavily. No one answers. I knock more urgently. If she is anywhere, it should be in here huge three story Victorian mansion. No answer still. Sasuke, Naruto, and Matt come up from behind. I am swearing at the door by now.

"Rhianna! Come on, open the door," I yell. I hear shuffling from in the house and finally I hear the locks unclick. I sigh in relief. She opens the door, her face tear stained. I constrict her in a bear hug and then scream at her that if she does that again that I was going to break down the door.

"You okay?" I ask a little nicer.

"I'm fine," she replies, looking down.

"Rhianna!" Naruto yells as he tackles her to the ground. Rhianna breaks out in giggles and I smile. Naruto always knows how to cheer someone up.

"You guys want to come inside?" she asks, getting up.

"Sure," we all reply except for Sasuke. We all walk into her house and make ourselves comfortable in her living room. I am surprised Sasuke came in. I thought he would have gone home by now. Maybe he really enjoys company. Rhianna asks what we want to drink and if we are hungry.

"I want a Mountain Dew," Matt adds in, obviously making himself at home.

"Coke please," Naruto says.

"Coke," Sasuke adds in looking around.

"I'll get them Rhi," I say knowing my way around the house.

"Okay, who wants something to eat?" Rhianna starts.

I walk into the kitchen and grab five drinks; three Cokes, one Mountain Dew, and one Sprite since I automatically know what she wants.

When I walk back out, Rhianna already has some chips out. I laugh because chips are just a snack, and I just find it amusing. I look so weird carrying five drinks, but I really don't mind and I am used to carrying at least nine; especially in can form. I place mine down on the table near my previous spot, I give Rhianna her Sprite, then Naruto, and I toss Matt's to him, and then I get to Sasuke and hand it to him before sitting down. He muttered a thanks and we got situated.

"Want to have a sleepover?" Rhianna asks, and I automatically think it is appointed to me, but Naruto chips in with a perky 'yes'.

"Err…" Matt begins and Sasuke just looks up.

"Naruto?" Rhianna asks.

"Well I figured it would be kind of fun you know?"

"Hmm," she says and looks at me.

"You know my answer," I say with a smile.

"Matt?" She asks.

"Well…" he begins obviously torn between the two choices ahead of him.

"Come on Matt!" Naruto provokes him, "We have no training tomorrow! Let's do it! Yeah!" he says.

"Well, Rhianna is a girl…" he states. I laugh.

"Since when has that stopped you? You have no problem passing out on my couch!" I say, "Plus, Naruto will be here to protect you."

"Err…alright I guess. This is new to me though," he says clearly weirded out a bit.

"Sasuke?" Rhianna says looking over at him. I can already predict his answer though.

"Ah, leave him out of it! He is a bore and he will only ruin it for us. Don't bother asking him," Naruto says, not wanting him to stay.

"Fine," he says to our shock, "Just for your little statement there dead last," he says looking at Naruto.

"Really?" I ask almost spitting out my soda, "Wait, what? Why?"

"Cool then!" Rhianna looks immediately better, but I am still concerned knowing she is trying to push down those feelings she recently had. I will talk to her about them later then.

"Rhi?" I start.

"Hmm?" she asks right back.

"Can I use your phone for a minute?" I ask, but I already knew I had permission.

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Matt?" I ask yet again.

"Yeah?" he says.

"Want me to call your mom too?" I ask.

"Sure, go ahead," he says laying back on the chair. I sigh and glare at him before going to the kitchen phone. I get permission from my parents and Matt's are a little confused, but trust me and agreed asking to speak with their son for a minute.

"Sure," I said putting the phone on the counter and sticking my head in the door hearing laughter. "Matthew! Your mom wants to make sure you are alive," I say with a laugh.

It's his turn to glare at me before passing me into the kitchen to talk to his mom.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do here anyway?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know," He responds as I sit down.

"Well obviously have some fun," Rhianna says clearly showing some high spirits.

"Hmm fun," Naruto chuckles and Rhianna gives him a playful punch since we all thought about that little perverted thing he had on his mind. Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Alright," Matt says coming back into the room.

"Well then, who is hungry?" Rhianna says getting up once again. No one has touched the chips except for Matt and Naruto.

We all give our nods and agreements before I follow her into the kitchen to help her prepare for dinner.

"Guys, do something useful and set up in the living room around the coffee table!" Rhianna says.

"Alright," You can hear Naruto plain and clear. Rhianna points out the utensils and supplies and the three boys get ready and set up for dinner.

"This I going to be fun huh?" Rhianna asks with a smile before she turns her attention back to the stove where she starts the rice.

"Yeah, fun," I say with only one worry on my mind. Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Rhianna and I finish with dinner and we bring it back into the living room.

"Rhi, why can't we just eat in the dining room?" Matt asks.

"Well, I don't like it, it is too formal for something like this," she says with a smile and I giggle.

"Sasuke, why did you decide to stay?" Matt asks. You don't see Sasuke Uchiha staying over at people's house, let alone go into one and eat dinner there.

"Well, I figured if it bothers Naruto, why not?" he says with a clearly amused smirk at the face Naruto just made at his comment.

"Sasuke, I am going to kill you; you bastard!" he shouts. We think he may be upset.

Just as Naruto was about to reach across the table I threw a Shuriken and it landed to the side of Naruto's plate. I cock my head to the side and give him a daring look. He gulps and goes back to eating his dinner. I grin and go back to eating mine. Sasuke looks at me for a minute and then at his food.

"Oh Naruto, I will be wanting that back," I say with a grin. Everyone laughs except for him and Sasuke. Sasuke just smirks.

"Sure, sure," he replies eating his food.

"You guys want to watch a movie later?" Rhianna asks

"Sure, like what?" Matt asks.

"Err…," Rhianna starts, "You will see!"

"Oh…," Matt says expecting a scary movie then. He was right. We all watched Saw II and it was nine at night.

The order of sitting was Matt, Naruto, Rhianna, Me, and Sasuke. Sasuke sat on the armchair by himself though, but it was almost right next to me, and same went for Matt on that side of Naruto. Matt and Naruto didn't seem to enjoy the movie much, but Rhianna and I loved it like always. I glanced at Sasuke a few times during the movie and he didn't seem to be scared at all, but he was interested.

"Is it over?" Matt asked when the ending credits came on.

"I think so," I said standing up and stretching.

"Right, well lets get ready for bed," Rhianna starts looking at the clock, "Oh wow, it's eleven already! Wow!"

"That was long," Naruto says finally catching it was over.

"What did you think Sasuke?" Matt asks.

"It was alright I guess," He says standing up.

"We need pajamas!" Rhianna says almost spontaneously. It's amazing how the coffee remains with her sometimes.

"Uh, well, I don't sleep in girly pajamas," Matt says.

"Well, then, I guess the guy shorts and big shirts aren't good enough," She says with a grin.

"Why do you have those?" Naruto asks, almost completely forgetting the fact of her parents not alive anymore.

"My dad," she says simply.

"Oh right," Naruto says looking down.

"You guys should sleep together!" Rhianna says almost out of nowhere again. At this, Matt and Naruto break out into immature laughter.

"Oh, you know what I meant," She says a little irritated and slaps both of the on the arm. I can't help but laugh a little bit and Sasuke looks at me but looks away just as quick.

"Where at?" I ask knowing all the possibilities.

"Well, I was thinking the master bedroom upstairs. Two can sleep in the bed, and two more can sleep on the blow up mattress I have," Rhianna says clearly prepared. I stop and think for a minute.

"Wait, what about you?" I ask.

"What about me?"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"In my bed, next door," she said as if what I said was the silliest thing she has ever heard in her life.

"This is your 'sleepover' by the way," Matt says.

"Well I just think I should sleep in my room, but it is right next door!" she says lightening up. I glare at her again remembering that there are three boys, not another girl.

"Hey! I am sleeping with three boys!" I say a little flustered at the thought. I remember the sleepover I had with Matt and decide I am not sleeping by him again! But three boys?

"Well, yeah," she says with a grin. I just glare at her.

"I am not sleeping by Pucher then, end of story," I say crossing my arms and looking away from the group.

"Why not?" He says, clearly offended.

"Remember last time? I didn't get any sleep, you hogged the bed, and you elbowed me in the side!" I said my anger rising.

"I said I was sorry!" he says, just as irritated back.

"Wait, you two have had a sleepover before?" Naruto asks a little confused and interested.

"When I was nine, my parents went out all night so his mom said I could sleep there until they came home, and I slept in his bed because he wanted to sleep in his bed and his mom thought it was inappropriate for guests to sleep on the floor and he is just a horrible bed partner!" I said in one breath, "You snore too." I added just to make him angrier.

"Whatever," he says looking away.

"Okay, well two people on the bed, two on the mattress," Rhianna states again.

"I will sleep with you Chels," Naruto begins, but then he says, "But I think Sasuke wants to more." At this Sasuke glares, showing his Sharingan. Naruto starts to crack up.

"Okay, then Sasuke, you and Chelsea sleep on the bed and Naruto and Matt sleep on the mattress," Rhianna says running off to get our pajamas.

I looked away from the three boys there. I didn't know what to think, I was sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke! What was he thinking? Oh no, what if he doesn't like it and leaves or something? What if he ignores me all my life after this? What if he sees what I look like in the morning!? I start to panic in my head until Rhianna's voice breaks my concentration.

"Chels!" she says throwing a large, but comfortable and fitting black shirt to me.

"What, no pants?" I ask not seeing any.

"Since when do you sleep in pants?" Rhianna says going back to the stair well to get the boys' pajamas.

"Rhianna!" Okay, now I am embarrassed.

"You don't sleep in pants?" Naruto asks me amused.

"Well, not usually, but when I go to people's houses, yes I wear pants!" I say glaring back at Rhianna. I didn't dare look at Sasuke, but I knew Matt was just as amused as Naruto.

"Okay I will get you some," Rhianna says, not seeming the little bit distressed to have to run back up the stairs to get me pants. The boys all have their clothes and Naruto and Matt take off their upper body clothes and put on the pajama shirt. I am a bit shock at their lack of modesty. Sasuke looks like he might do the same, but Rhianna runs in and throws me a pair of comfy and well fitting gray pants. She is already in red and black pajamas herself.

"Why don't you change in here?" Naruto asks with a big grin. I know it is a joke, but I punch him hard on the arm anyway.

"You wish," I say heading out the door to go to the bathroom located on the same floor. We all go into the master bedroom and sit on the big bed while the big blow up mattress is blowing up.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Rhianna says.

"Sure," everyone replies except for Sasuke who says he will sit the game out.

"Okay, I will start," Rhianna says, "Chelsea, truth or dare?"

I feel a bit brave for some reason and give the impression that I had to think about it for a moment, when really I wanted dare. "Dare,'' I say.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Sasuke," she says amused. Sasuke and I blush. I am panicking. Why would she pick something like that?

"Umm…" I start out. I don't know. I really don't know if I can do this.

"It's a dare," she says and the two boys playing who were previously in shock are all smiles to her devious plan. Matt and Rhianna know I like him and are doing this to me! I will only scare him off.

"Oh come on Sasuke, play along!" Naruto pleads with Matt and Rhianna at his support. Sasuke rolls his eyes with a sigh seeing no way around it and scoots out from his position he was previously in with his back on the bed board.

"Fine," he says scooting closer to me. I am completely red, I know it and my heart won't stop fluttering in my chest.

"Err…," is all I can say.

"Well…?" Rhianna says.

"I…," I don't know what to do. Just then a hand come onto the side of my face and turns my head in the direction of Sasuke's. His face leans closer to mine and I can feel his warm breath on my face. He has his eyes closed and I see he wants me to close the gap between our faces. My heart is beating so fast I feel like it will jump out of my rib cage, and I can tell my breath is a little ragged. I instantly close the gap and I feel like I am in heaven. My first kiss, with Sasuke! It was a simple kiss with just our warm lips touching one another's. It lasted maybe thirty seconds or more before we parted and we both were blushing intensely. We both looked away from each other a little embarrassed. The fact that the other three people in the room are awing and poking fun at what just happened isn't helping.

"Ow Ow!" Rhianna says all smiles.

"Go Sasuke," Matt chants.

"Whoa, better not tell Sakura," Naruto pipes in amused. At this a little vein twitches in the side of Sasuke's head.

"There, I played," he says finally moving back to his original spot. He looks so cool in his black pajama t-shirt that fits him perfectly and his dark blue pajama shorts.

"Wait, I don't think that counted," Matt says with a smile. I glance up and give him a nice, hard glare.

"Why not?" Rhianna asks.

"Because Sasuke kissed Chelsea," Matt says matter-of-factly.

"No, Chelsea did, Sasuke just helped," Naruto explained. I look back down and don't want to look back up again. I am so embarrassed. I just want them to stop talking.

"Alright, Matt I dare you to kiss Chelsea," Naruto says.

"What? You can't choose if I want truth or dare, I do," Matt says angry that Naruto said that.

"Why me?" I ask a little annoyed that I have to be kissed by every guy in this room; especially not Matt.

"Okay, fine, truth or dare?" Naruto asks again, ignoring what I said, and a little disappointed nothing happened.

"Truth," Matt says with a smirk.

"Fine, have it your way," Naruto says, "Do you like Sakura?"

Matt blushes and looks down and we take that as a yes but wait for him to answer. We hear a faint, "Yes."

"I knew it! The way you look at her!" Naruto says with pride.

"Shut up, so did you!" Matt retorts. I giggle trying to cover up the fact that the kiss happened.

"Oh, the bed is done!" Rhianna says jumping up from the bed we are all on unplugging the fully blown up bed.

"I will get the sheets," she says running out to the closet in the hallways where all the blankets were and she comes back quickly and throws on a huge purple blanket and two pillows on the blow up bed.

"Thanks," Naruto and Matt say in unison and jump on the bed arguing over who will sleep where.

"Alright, well I am off to bed," Rhianna says with a stifled yawn. Sasuke and I are sitting with our legs hanging over the side of the bed where the blow up mattress is. She gives me a tight hug before she gives Naruto one, and she walks out of the door leaving me alone with three boys.

"Night Chels," Naruto says before you can hear faint snoring and Matt already passed out. Oh no, now I am really alone.

"Where are you sleeping?" I hear a voice say from the left side of me.

"Umm…," I say not looking up, "I don't mind."

"Well I will sleep by the blow up bed so you don't have to be right next to the snoring," he says.

"Thanks," I say daring myself to look up. I see him give a small smile to me and I freeze in my spot. Damn I hate hormones.

"Umm…," he says and I finally get the hint that he can't lay down with me on the spot where he needs to lay down.

I snap out of my daze, "Oh, right," I say shooting up from my spot and walking to the other side of the bed. I pull the cover up and get in. Sasuke already made himself comfortable and had his back facing me. I sigh and turn the light off by my bed since Rhianna turned off the big light when she went out. My breathing is a bit ragged and I'm too excited to sleep. I can feel the hear emanating off of Sasuke and I have the urge to just ask him to hold me. I hope he doesn't notice my breathing. I lay on my side staring off into the direction of where the table lamp is. I presume our backs are facing each other. I sigh and get myself a little more comfortable. I hope I don't do something stupid in the middle of the night. I told Rhianna earlier to wake me up QUIETLY when she got up so I could shower before the boys woke up. My head is replaying that kiss over and over again and it's driving me crazy! I hear rustling and I think Matt's sleeping techniques kicked in. I hear Naruto grunt and turn over and I smile. I can hear Sasuke change his position and I hold my breath. When nothing happens I breathe again. What is wrong with me? I sigh and pull the covers tighter around me. I look at the clock and it is twelve thirty. I need to go to bed.

"Don't…," I hear Sasuke mumble and I turn over a bit to look at him. He is so cute when he sleeps, that I blush. He looks distressed and like he is in a nightmare. Without thinking, I take my hand and brush a few stray hairs from his face gently and he stops mumbling. He is back in a serene state. I sigh and turn back to my previous position. I stay awake for a few moments straining myself to hear him talk again. When I hear nothing, I finally drift off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When I wake up, my face is close to Sasuke's and our legs are tangled with my arm over him. He is breathing quietly. I panic and my breathing speeds up. I feel Sasuke shift a bit and I swear under my breath. How am I going to get out of this one? I have two options: trying to get out quietly without him noticing, and risk the chance of waking him up, or waking him up. I bite my lip. I try to remove my left leg from under his right leg with all my concentration when he throws his arm over me and mumbles a bit. I squeak and remain still. Shit. I try again with no victory. His grip tightens over me and he pulls me closer. My breathing becomes erratic and my senses are going haywire. I feel a strong tension in my lower stomach and feel light headed as I feel his breath on my face. I hate hormones. I try one last time to get my leg free, scared that I might do something stupid, when I hear someone clearing their throat. I look up and there is Sasuke, staring at me straight in the eyes. He smirks.

"What are you doing?" he asks coolly.

"Umm…" I stutter out, "I'm so sorry," I say pushing myself away from him. His grip tightens. I look confused up into his eyes. His eyes are a bit glazed over as he stares at me. I turn away in shock.

"I…" I begin when I Sasuke's face is not even an inch from mine. I can't believe this is happening. It must be because Sasuke is deprived of any sexual act.

I gasp as he grips on tighter. "Sasuke," I squeak out.

"Yes?" he replies, eyes focused on my lips. I'm scared to make the first move and I wait for his. He attacks my lips with his, as if craving something. They crash down hard at first and then ease up. He coaxes his tongue into my mouth by licking my bottom lip. I moan into his mouth a bit as he seizes control over me. Did he want more from last night? I mean it was just a game.

Just then we hear someone clear their throat. We break apart and look up to find Makoto and Kakashi looking at us. I shriek and push Sasuke away. He looks annoyed at the interruption. I'm breathing heavily and looking back and forth between the two senseis and Sasuke. I don't know what to say.

"We were…umm…" I begin, "completing the dare from last night," I finish in panic.

Makoto and Kakashi looked amused. Sasuke sits up and rubs his face in irritation. "Yes?" he asks the two senseis.

"Well, both of our teams are assigned a different mission to do with the same aspect," responds Makoto.

I frown. Rhianna didn't wake me up…but then again, I don't really have a problem with that.

"What sort of mission?" I ask, now composing myself.

"An escort mission," Kakashi responds.

"Escort? Isn't that B ranked?" I ask in shock.

"Er…well Tsunade couldn't find any other teams…so she chose ours for the two missions," replied Makoto with a sweat drop.

"You two have fun?" asks the pervert Kakashi finally.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking away. I get up off the bed and head past the two senseis and towards the bathroom. I had A LOT to think about. All three of their eyes follow me out of the room and I ignore them. Why the hell did Sasuke do that? Is it because he is desperate? That must be it.

I take a quick shower and change into some of Rhianna's clothes which is a red tank top with cute black shorts. I put my hair up and walk back into the room. The first thing I see is Naruto being held back from attacking Sasuke. Matt just looks sleepy and Makoto amused while I was confused.

"Bastard!" yelled Naruto trying to get out of Kakashi's grasp. Makoto sees my confusion and just says, "Naruto got his wake up call from Sasuke." I giggled not wanting to know.

Matt was about to fall back asleep when I pinched him to wake up. Rhianna comes into the room all ready and perky asking what all the commotion was for.

I don't look at Sasuke, in fear that I might get some rejection after what just happened. I felt used a bit, thinking it was only out of desperation for something sexual, which I know we are both deprived from. But on the other hand, I'm in a sense of euphoria. That was amazing.

My mind drifts back to him…the one I used to love…and I stand in the doorway. Makoto seems worried and comes over to me.

"Chels? You alright?" he asks.

I snap out of it, "Yup," I respond with a short smile. He doesn't look convinced. Only Rhianna and Matt know what happened between me and my ex. The fact that anything what we had was happening between me and Sasuke just shocked me a bit. I learn that everyone got hint of the mission while I zoned out. Everyone decides they should leave and get prepared for tomorrow.

I walk out of the house still in a contemplating mood. Matt runs to catch up to me. We don't talk on the way home and he wonders what's wrong. I run into my house and sit alone in my room with my legs curled up into my chest. I decide I cannot go back to the stages I was in when he left me and I go on a walk with my iPod on hand.

I keep walking listening to my favorite song. I decide to take the path that leads into the beautiful forest that we luckily have right next to my division. Its part of the training forest, but not directly, so usually you don't see much going on. It is a peaceful place sometimes.

I close my eyes and feel the sun on my skin. The sky looks like it may let rain come, and a slight breeze blows by. I sigh and keep walking just listening to my music, trying to forget everything. The other thing that won't leave my mind is our mission coming up. I feel unprepared and that something bad will happen. I don't know why, I just have this shiver in my spine. Then again, sometimes I get that and it was nothing.

I feel someone walking behind me. My music is blaring in my ears making it difficult to hear anything, but I have my guard up and senses acute enough to know someone is behind me. I walk normally trying to lessen suspicion. I feel a hand on my shoulder and my instinct is to turn around and I take my fighting stance immediately taking out my kunai and having it at my guard.

I see Master Edo standing there with a clearly amused smile on his face. I let down my stance and put my kunai back in the pouch and I take my headphones off and put it around my neck.

"If you listen to that any louder, you will go deaf," he states.

"Thank you," I say with a what-are-you-doing like voice.

"Walk with me?" he says holding out his arm asking me to latch on to it. I turn down my music a bit and take his arm with a smile on my face.

"May I ask why you came to find me?" I ask a few seconds into our stroll.

"Well, I was wondering why you were walking alone and…" he says looking at me, "If you would like to train a bit today."

"Okay, I have been meaning to anyway," I say with a smile.

"Good, follow me," he says turning our walking direction to a side path off the main path with our arms still linked. I giggle at his gentleman-like behavior. "Master Kakashi will be there as well, I hope you don't mind."

"What will he be doing?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Oh, well he wanted to see what you can do."

"Really? Have you seen what Matt and Rhianna can do yet?"

"Well, I have seen Rhianna's...and Matt's is coming after yours."

"Oh I see, you and Kakashi are evaluating your students one by one, so that means…"

"Yes," he cuts me off, "You will do a little duel with one of his team members."

"Who has gone of his?" I ask with us so close to our destination.

"Sakura," he simply states. Oh joy, I get one of the boys. We reach a clearing and there stands the happy Kakashi and next to him is Sasuke.

I stop and I almost make Master Edo stumble forward. My smile turns to a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asks letting go of my arm and leaning forward to my face in a whisper.

"Me and Sasuke?" I ask and he can hear the distress in my voice.

"Well, yes, would you rather duel with Naruto?" I was about to say yes when Kakashi shows up at Master Edo's side.

"Good afternoon lovely," he says, still jolly.

"Err…good afternoon Master Kakashi," I say with a little bow and he responds with a nod.

"Well let's start," he says walking back towards Sasuke who doesn't look too happy. Why do our two teachers have to be friends and weird? I sigh and decide that I will just let him win, which he was bound to do anyway.

"Alright Chels, you start first with a demonstration of what you are capable of," Master Edo says seriously but gives a wink.

I nod and begin to summon my chakra. I decide I will start with the explanation of hand seals I can perform, and then, what comes with my package.

"Well, I can use any hand seal we have learned previously such as Dragon flame jutsu and I can use a paralysis seal, as well as use a bunshin. I have studied many other hand seals as well, and I am becoming quite good even though I think Rhianna is much better. I have excellent aim with a kunai and my shuriken. I have other abilities I have been gathering and perfecting over the years, as well as they have been passed on through my generation such as the ability to heal, being from the medical side of things, which I wish to perfect. Err…I suspect you will be telling me more about myself anyway" I say with a smile and the two sensei's nod.

"Will you demonstrate?" Master Edo asks. I can feel Sasuke's eyes looking at me.

"Sure…," I say gathering up my chakra. I close my eyes and concentrate. I use a few hand signs my grandma taught me and I can feel the energy gathering in my hands as I make them into fists. I take it and slam it into the ground. The ground shakes and then splits apart like an earthquake just hit that area. Usually, like with Tsunade's strength, you have green chakra. With my bloodline, you have black.

"Your Grandmother is a very highly known and appreciated ninja around here. You indeed inherited a lot from her. You also received it from both sides of your family as well. Not only that, but you have major intelligence and advanced knowledge in hand seals which you could perform. You have a great amount of chakra at your use, and you have well enough skill in one on one combat and ninja weapon handling. You are indeed unique," Master Edo says like he has read a biography on me. I bow a bit not really knowing what to say. I'm not used to this sort of attention and compliments. I wish I was there to hear Rhianna's because I could have added on.

"Sasuke, you ready?" Kakashi asks. I remember him, and look over at him. He has his arms crossed over his chest with a calm face on leaning against a near by tree.

"Alright," he says getting up and walking by my side. I move to go where he previously was. We pass each other and there is this, I guess tension. I feel my heart twitter and I walk faster to his previous spot. I turn around and watch him.

"Alright Sasuke, begin," Kakashi says.

"I have the Sharingan passed down from my clan and I have mastered the Dragon flamed jutsu. I can use Chidori, which Master Kakashi has taught me, as well as other jutsus that involve hand seals and the use of the chakra, my ShiShi Rendan, and I am great with weapons." He says, clearly not interested in himself.

"The amazing Sasuke Uchiha; you are truly an asset. Your prodigy like skills, special techniques, and advancement in hand seals are amazing along with your accuracy and precision on using ninja weapons. You inherited the Sharingan from your clan, and you know of its potential and what will follow it. Your one on one combat proves you strong and capable and your Chidori is outstanding, though you know you must be cautious," Kakashi says in a serious, but nice tone of voice.

"If you know so much about the two of us, why bring us here to repeat what you will tell us anyway?" he asks. At this, Kakashi and Edo smile.

"We may do a joint mission, if necessary, and guess who will be partners," Kakashi says. Sasuke and I blush and the two teachers laugh.

"Would you like to show us Sasuke?" Edo asks.

"I think my Chidori will do for now," he responds with a smirk to Kakashi who returns it.

Sasuke walks to a nearby tree, away from me, but in sight of everyone there. He takes a position and I can feel his chakra gathering in his hands as he does some complex hand seals. I hear a sound of thousands of birds chirping and it's overwhelming. I can see a blue colored, lightning like energy gathering in his hands as he uses a battle cry to obliterate that tree. He shoves his hand on the tree and it looks as if it has been through hell, like a lightning bolt hit it. I hear clapping coming from the two teachers and I can't help but clap through my amazement. Wow, he is so strong. He turns to us, panting and breathing heavily, and he looks a little tired. That attack took concentration and a great amount of chakra, but proved effective. It looks like only Sasuke or the two teachers could pull that off. Sasuke walks over to the two senseis and I follow suit.

"You two ready?" Kakashi says.

"For?" I ask forgetting our true purpose of being here.

"A duel," Edo replies. Oh right, I remember now. At this I back up a bit.

"What, you can't tell me that you, a skilled ninja, doesn't want to fight?" Kakashi asks with a fake impression of shock.

"I-I just don't w-want to fight Sasuke," I say a little embarrassed. He looks at me with a smirk.

"Why?" Edo asks with a grin.

"Well, he is my friend, and I don't want to hurt him, or get hurt by him," I state looking down, when really its about this morning.

"I won't hurt you," he leans over and whispers in response. I blush a bit and glance at him before looking forward at the two teachers again.

"It's alright; it is only one on one combat; blocking and dodging. Whoever pins the other down first for three counts wins, or makes them incapable of moving," Kakashi says.

"Okay…," I meekly say. I still don't understand why they are doing this. Makoto and Kakashi mix up the rules too much. Is this even a rule?

Sasuke and I walk to the middle of the clearing and take stance. I feel nervous with my hands sweating and my stomach doing back flips. I wonder what he is feeling.

"On the count of three," Kakashi says.

"One…Two…Three…GO!" Edo yells.

Sasuke disappeared on go. I keep my guard up and my senses strong. I can feel something coming from behind and I dodge an arm that was meant to get me into some sort of lock, that's my guess. I turn around and kick up from the side with my right leg to disable him, but the figure disappears. Sasuke comes up again from behind, but this time, he was too quick and he grabs me around my waist holding me tight and holding my arms down. I struggle to get free, but it comes of no use since he only tightens his hold. Damn. I won't give up this easily. I can hear Kakashi begin to count when I take my foot and slam it onto his and I disappear. He swears at my sudden attack on his foot and doesn't see me coming from behind fast enough. I came running up to him now facing me and I jump onto him. I am practically sitting on him now with my legs and thighs holding him tight at his waist and his back and hands I have pinned to the ground. I can't believe I have the Sasuke straddled.

He smirks at this and mine disappears not knowing why. I know that this is a pathetic attempt, but I don't want to hurt him. I had him down for two counts before he uses his strength to turn the situation around. Now he has me pinned to the ground holding my arms down and gripping his thighs hard against my waist. A smirk is plastered on his face and it almost makes my heart stop. I try so hard to struggle to get free. This morning quickly rushes into my head, making me lightheaded. I almost lift myself off the ground, but he only holds tighter.

"Chelsea…I wouldn't move if I were you," he leans down and whispers into my ear. I gasp and struggle. He chuckles and lifts himself back into his original position.

Kakashi already got to three. Damn it! I sigh as Sasuke lets go of my arms and gets up off of me. I hear the teachers clapping and I can only imagine what perverted thoughts Kakashi is thinking. Sasuke stands over me while I use my elbows as support to get in a better position on the ground. He offers me a hand and I hesitate before taking it.

"Good job, the both of you!" Kakashi says patting Sasuke on the back.

"Well done you two!" Edo says putting a supporting arm around my shoulders. I know these two planned the whole thing after this morning. I growl and Makoto lets go.

"I have a question, who won, Rhianna or Sakura?" Kakashi does his Kakashi smile and responds with, "Rhianna did."

I smiled. Rhianna is as good as any other Chuunin and I love her for it, but I know Sakura has an apprenticeship with Tsunade, meaning she has the same abilities as myself, probably better.

"Well I expected a tie to be honest, but I guess Rhianna has been training more than I expected," I say proudly.

"Alright, you two are excused, great job again and remember tomorrow," says Makoto while Kakashi takes out his book. I sigh and start walking towards my house. I hope that Sasuke isn't following me. I get out of the forest and onto the path and turn to look behind me. No Sasuke. I breathe a sigh of relief and turn to walk forwards when I walk into something hard. I fall backwards to be caught. I look up and it's Sasuke. I blink in confusion, he has his arm around my waist.

"Sasuke, about this morning…" I begin.

"I shouldn't have done anything, it wasn't my place to get involved," he states stoically looking off and letting go, "my purpose is not to love but of another nature…I have to kill a certain man…and I can't let anything stop me from doing it," he states looking back at me. What? Am I going to hold him back?

"So you are calling me a burden? That I will hold you back just because YOU made out with ME?" I state angrily. I begin to march off when my wrist is seized.

"No let me go," I say trying to break away.

"That's not what I meant," he added pulling me closer to him, "I meant I can't have my emotions getting in the way of this mission. If he learns I have any bit of emotion besides revenge he will take advantage of them and use it against me."

I look at him confused. Who is he talking about? What does he want me to do about it? I sigh and look at him, relaxing myself.

"So…you are saying that…you feel something else…" I say slowly.

"I think I have some sort of attraction towards you," he finishes. I look at him wide-eyed. Well go figure after this morning. But the Uchiha Sasuke attracted to me? He must be playing with me. I got angry at this thought and broke away from his grasp.

"You know, my ex screwed me over and fucked me up and I wont let you do the same. You are telling me you can't have feelings towards me so you just have lust? Well that's all my ex wanted from me and I refuse to go down that road again," I state stomping off.

He appears in front of me as quick as lightning. "Who?"

"Who what?" I said still angry.

"Who did that?" he asks, his Sharingan on.

"His name is Joey, forget about it." All you hear from him is a tch.

"Like I can." Is he…upset over that?

"Well I have to go. Long day ahead of me tomorrow," I say trying to get away, hoping he will just drop it. Joey is a normal villager not worthy of the Uchiha's wrath.

"Chelsea…" he says looking down at me his Sharingan activated still. They start to scare me a bit.

"Sasuke?"

"I would never do that to you," he says with all seriousness.

"Right," I respond and walk around him, "That's what the last one said."

He appears yet again in front of me. "Are you comparing me to that asshole?"

"I'm saying that all guys have one thing on their mind! Sex!" I say impatiently. I want to get out of here. He smirks and steps out of my path. I look at him confusingly.

"We will see," is all he says before he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"What the…" I say looking around. Sigh, why does everyone leave me like that. I hear rustling in the trees and I throw a kunai. Makoto pops out with kunai in hand.

"Chelsea…I heard the whole thing," he says with all seriousness.

"And…" I say starting to walk off.

He catches up. "And I want you to be careful with the Uchiha." He states it simply like it's a silly fact I should have known.

"Why?" I ask interested.

"Well, the kid isn't exactly…together, if you know what I mean."

"Not really."

Sweat drop. "Well just be careful with him, after his clan's fate, which you know about, he isn't exactly stable."

I nod my head in confusion. "Byes," he says disappearing. I sigh, yet again.

I reach home in a flurry and I go into my room passing up dinner and I get ready for bed. I am so tired mentally and physically. What a day. All I have on is a large comfy black shirt that fits me well and my underwear. I lie down on my bed and set my alarm and then I close my eyes and fall into sleep, with a lingering anxiety of my first mission tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Chelsea," a voice taunts me sweetly.

I grunt and turn my head to the other side.

"Chelsea," the voice repeats a little more urgent.

I still won't budge. I feel a poke really hard on my side with a long nail.

"Ouch!" I say immediately sitting up and awake. Well who would have known it was Rhianna.

"Good Morning!" she says like it's the greatest day ever. I wonder why she is so happy. That's probably the main reason she is here. I know that she has been wanting to go back to Suna.

"What are you doing?" I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"I couldn't sleep any more! Get ready let's go!"

"What, it's only like…" I trail off and look at the clock. Great, it is 4:00 am.

"Rhianna, I have like another forty-five minutes of sleep," I say with a groan.

"Oh, come on, we will make sure you are all ready to go!" Rhianna got in by the spare key I gave her, just in case she needs to.

"Fine," I say getting up, and I stumble a bit before reaching the bathroom. I get ready like any other day, but since I have extra time, I make sure I look absolutely look good and that I eat well too. Today I am wearing a white halter top with black shorts and my combat boots with my black jacket on over and my hair down.

We head off after meeting up with Pucher and head towards the forest meeting spot where our two teams were to wait. I was anxious to meet Sasuke again…but being around people this time relaxed me a bit. When we reach the spot, all of team seven is there, and now all of team 11, but…no senseis. The three of us sigh. They finally pop out of nowhere. While we are still waiting for our client to arrive and we all sit by a big rock. Naruto and Matt are sitting on it talking about, well, ninja things. Sakura is not only gaping at Sasuke and Master Edo, but trying to see what Rhianna is drawing. Master Edo and Master Kakashi are in conversation with Sasuke listening in every now and then. Sasuke is mainly sitting in his famous pose looking into the forest. I am sitting between Master Kakashi and Sasuke looking at the ground with my knees hugged to my chest. Thoughts of Joey fill my head…yet again.

"I see someone coming," Sasuke states unmoving.

"Oh right, it is Saniiro Nikko. He is an author from here, but he has been trained with some combat, not much though, so he needs us to help him get from here to Suna," Master Edo stands up and explains.

"Right, but what did he do?" Matt asks now paying attention.

"He pissed off some business men with his writing obviously. He needs to get to Suna and hide out there. We have the situation being worked out amongst them, but for now, he is not safe, and we were hired. He is very talented and his career is in exploiting the truth, and when you do, you piss off some very powerful people," he again explains.

"Oh…," Matt says looking at Naruto.

"Rhi, Chels, you two may want to listen in," he says looking at the three of us. Rhianna stops her drawing and I look up, "This guy, well, I have talked to him, and he is…well…a bit of a pervert."

"What!" Rhianna says showing her angry mood, "There is no way in hell I am putting up with that!"

"Relax, we will be there," Master Edo says trying to calm her down.

"How much of a pervert?" I ask standing up to prepare myself.

"Enough…" he trails off.

"Right," I respond and lean against the rock. I let out a deep sigh. Sasuke then stands up right next to me as this Saniiro shows up.

"Morning everyone," he says with a smile. He has medium brown shaggy hair like Master Edo's and he is wearing an outfit like him too. I wonder why, but realize it is probably to lessen attention from him while traveling with four other ninja's. He has green eyes and tan skin with a muscular build.

"Good morning Mr. Nikko," Master Edo says shaking his hand.

"Which of these lovely ladies am I to be escorted by?" he says with the most charming grin. He is handsome.

"Rhianna and I…" I pipe up and when his gaze lands on me, my heart skips and I don't feel too comfortable. All of the sudden my hand is seized and he has given it a very gentlemanly like kiss to show he knows I am there. I blush.

"You blush? How cute," he says with a smile. I can hear Sasuke snort a bit at this phrase.

"Oh brother…" you can hear Rhianna say.

"And you are?" he asks me.

"Chelsea," I reply coolly.

"Alright Saniiro, you keep your distance," Naruto defends me with a threatening fist.

"And you are?" he asks.

"Naruto."

"Right, why don't you go play with a stick or something," he says.

"You are really starting to piss me off! If you try anything with Rhianna, Chelsea, or Sakura I will kick your ass!" he is starting to boil.

"Sakura?" he says turning to the pink haired girl and to the dyed haired one, "Rhianna? Well, I must be so lucky to be surrounded by beautiful ladies!"

"Alright Nikko," Kakashi says, "Knock it off, and besides, you are what, nineteen?"

"Yeah, so only a four year difference," he says with a grin.

"Why you!" Naruto is about to punch the crap out of him when Kakashi grabs him by the collar and holds him steady.

"Calm yourself," he simply states. I back up into Sasuke trying to get out of the 'Naruto and Kakashi' space.

"Oops, sorry," I say backing from him a bit.

"It's fine."

"If he tries anything with me, he won't have a hand for future use," I say with a serious tone. Sasuke just smirks and looks at me. I can never get over his spiky raven hair, his onyx eyes looking into your soul, or his face. He is just too…wonderful.

"And you must be Rhianna, I like your style…" he says leaning a bit too close to her and looking over her shoulder to see what she is drawing. You could see Rhianna's irritation, and Naruto's anger boiling. He puts an arm around her shoulder and she looks like she could snap her pencil in half and stab his eye out.

"You might not want to touch her when she is drawing, it's dangerous," Matt adds in, obviously not caring he is a pervert.

"Hey you! Didn't you hear what I just said!" Naruto screams and Kakashi holds him back. This is getting weird. Why wasn't Makoto doing anything? I walk over to him while Saniiro is bothering Sakura.

"Master Edo, um, shouldn't we do something?" I say looking at the scene in front of me.

"What would you suggest? You must remember he is our charge for protection," he says looking onto the scene. I sigh to myself and walk back to where I was before. I lean on the rock with my hands placed on a flat and level piece of the rock. Just then he comes and leans beside me and puts his hand a little too close to mine. I try to ignore it and decide it is nothing. I don't think you can be that perverted every two seconds.

"You know, I always loved writing…" he says as if from no where. I can see him looking into me and I shift being uncomfortable.

"Me too," I respond trying not to be mean.

"I especially love writing romance novels," he says looking at me with those gorgeous eyes and handsome smile. I can feel some heat in my cheeks. "I always loved the part where I wrote when they kissed," he continues.

"Oh?" I say trying to move slowly away from his hand.

"Yes…when things really heated up, I loved those parts as well," he says, now undressing me with his eyes. Now I am incredibly uncomfortable.

"Really?" I say moving away a bit. Makoto is watching us carefully and so is Sasuke, although he is trying to appear not to care about this perverted man. Kakashi is busy calming down Naruto, Rhianna, and Sakura.

"Yes, I always went into tremendous detail to make it as real as possible. I am always open to new ideas and ways of explaining things. In order to do that though…you usually need some experience," he says grinning at me and still undressing me.

"Err…" I say now way too uncomfortable. He leans in too close to me and now his body is touching mine and I can feel the warmth emanating off of his body. That's it I decide. I gather chakra into my hands which are into fists and slam it into the rock. It shakes and everyone who was on it falls off as it breaks.

"Listen, keep your distance and you wont get hurt," I state calmly. Saniiro looks scared. I smirk.

"Well thanks!" yells Rhianna over the rubble considering I just messed up her drawing. I sweat drop. "Sorry Rhi!"

As soon as team 7's charge arrives, we decide to head out. I give Naruto and Sakura a hug, and hesitate on Sasuke. I just settle for a goodbye with him. Just as I was about to turn and leave, I feel Sasuke's breathe on the back of my neck.

"That's it?" he says.

"That's it." I reply turning around with a smirk. He just smirked back.

We took off and walking seemed to be the longest thing ever and we walked for so long and so far. For the most part we walked in silence. Master Edo was in front with Pucher and Rhianna and I were in back with our charge in the middle.

"So girls, why are you walking behind me?" Saniiro asks with a smile.

"Why not? I mean, you are most likely to be attacked from behind anyway," I add irritated by the events that took place earlier.

"We don't want our behinds touched thank you very much," Rhianna states irritated as well. Makoto and Matt look amused. Just then Saniiro slinks behind us and puts his arms around the two of us. His hands are a little too close to our breasts. I don't know if I should kick him hard in the groin or keep walking. I decide to ignore him.

"You know…I have to be the luckiest guy ever to be here with the two loveliest ladies in all of Konoha," he states with his big, handsome grin.

"Right…" Rhianna says as a grumble and concentrates on the path ahead.

"Err…" is all I manage to say. God, why does he have to be such a pervert?

"Lovely? Wow, you must be delirious," Matt says laughing his ass off with Makoto trying to hold his in, but he lets out a chuckle. Rhianna and I are not amused.

"Matt you…!" Rhianna says running out from Saniiro's arm and chasing Pucher far ahead the path. I think she also did that to get out of his hold too.

"Wait guys!" Makoto says running after them. They left me with him! I feel the arm around my shoulder move to my waist.

"WHAT DID I SAY!?" I scream at him. He just giggles and looks at me.

"Something about wanting me?" he says with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"No where near it," I say just before I bring my leg up into a sensitive area. Hard.

"What the hell," Rhianna says stopping in her tracks after hearing a man scream out in agony. She notices that Saniiro and I are no where in sight.

"Damn it!" Makoto says running back in the direction of which they came with Matt and Rhianna hot on his heels.

"God…Damn…it…that…hurt," Saniiro manages to say with difficulty and in gasps.

"Touch me again, and you will never walk again, got it," I say storming off.

Matt and Rhianna and even Makoto are cracking up, but Makoto goes to help him up anyway.

After walking for quite some time, the sun went down and we needed to camp out.

"Alright gang, follow me, we will camp out here for the night and take shifts watching our charge," Makoto says leading us off the path and into a forest clearing not too deep in, but deep enough. We eat a small dinner and set up camp with a small fire going.

"Matt, you are after me, Rhianna after Matt, and Chels after Rhi," he says, "The shifts run for about two hours or so until morning when we leave early."

"Right," we all say in unison.

I doze off almost immediately after lying down with the last thing I see being a fire. I am shaken awake by Rhianna and I grunt slowly sitting up. I look around and it appears to be dark out still with barely any light in the sky.

"What…" I start looking around.

"Your turn," Rhianna tiredly explains lying down in her spot. I sigh and get up and sit by the sleeping Saniiro.

The past hour went by slowly as I fought to stay awake and keep alert. Every time I felt my eyes droop, I would shift in my spot to keep awake or rub my eyes with some cold water. I hear something rustle in the bush in front of me and I immediately take out a kunai and throw it to that location. A very surprised squirrel runs in the opposing direction. I sigh and turn my head to the right leaning on the tree. This is so stupid. I poke at the fire with a stick until a few sparks alight, but nothing more happens. I get up, retrieve my kunai, and sit back down. The others are sleeping soundly. Makoto's back is up to another tree with his eyes closed and his head leaning backwards with one knee up and his right arm resting on it with his left arm and leg down. He looks even ready in his sleep. I found my occupation in drawing things into the dirt with my stick I previously had. When the sun came up and I heard my watch beep, I snapped out of my daze. Master Edo was up at the beep and looked at me with a grin.

"Anything happen?" he asks standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Nope," I say looking up at him approaching me. He lifts me off the ground with ease and tells me to wake the others. We are up and moving in less than an hour after eating.

"How much longer Master Edo?" Matt asks with a complaint tone.

"Well at this rate, maybe at nightfall, hopefully."

"I thought it would take longer," I say guessing it would take at least 4 days.

"So did I," he responds looking forwards.

"So Rhianna, how did you sleep last night?" Saniiro asks a little too close to Rhianna. I sigh in frustration and relief. He left me alone, but moved on to Rhianna.

We walk for what seems to be forever when I sense something. I stop in my tracks and so does Master Edo. We are surrounded. I run in back of Saniiro just in time to stop a whirling kunai aimed for his back. I take my fighting stance.

"What is it?!" Matt says in alarm with Rhianna catching on. He dodges a shuriken with a back flip and stands in his fighting stance. Rhianna and Makoto also take their stance, prepared for what comes next. Three ninja come out from the forest in front of us and are all clad in black and red.

"Hand over the man, and you live," a man's voice says. He has dark brown spiky hair with intense green eyes and a strong build. He has bandages covering the lower half of his face. The two other men look exactly like him but one has red hair with blue eyes and the other has blonde with brown.

"Sorry, I don't think so," I respond with a smirk my hands ready in position. Their attention is turned to me. I can sense the other ninja surrounding me. Exactly who did he piss off? The brown haired one smiles at me as he nears in my direction stopping ten feet in front of me.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut little girl," he says with a laugh.

"You don't talk to women much do you?" I respond with a calm tone and a smirk still on my face. His smile turns into a frown as he draws his samurai sword out. Just when I thought he was going to charge, a kunai is thrown straight at my head. My instincts kicked in just in time before Makoto was about to run in front of me for defense and I dodged it just in time.

"Impressive," the ninja says with a smirk visible through his mask as he charges head on with his sword ready. I stand defensively in front of the charge as I prepare to use my shield again when Makoto comes in front of me with his sword out and the two swords clash. I didn't know Master Edo had a sword.

"You don't touch the girl Akano," Makoto says easily blocking his Akano's attack.

"Makoto, nice to see you again," he says with his sword ready.

"I'm sure," Makoto says with a 'this will be interesting' smirk on his face.

We are all ready to fight and Saniiro is nervously standing behind me, but he has his hand near his kunai holster as we ready for our first battle on our first mission.

"Ready Edo?" Akano says amused.

"Always, and you Akano? You seem a bit intimidated by my girl here," he says motioning over his shoulder. I stand my ground. These two know each other?

"Not in the least bit, but I would like to have some fun with her," he replies with a smirk. Akano charges at Makoto with his sword ready, and at least 30 other ninja jump out of the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Rhianna and Matt are as prepared as ever. I have never seen them in combat now that I think about it. I feel nervous even though now is not the time.

The other ninjas started to attack, but I was surprised to see that they weren't all too good. I guess whoever sent them thought numbers would over power the three little ninjas in the woods, probably excluding Makoto. They had skill of course, but not enough.

Matt and Rhianna were taking on at least ten ninja that were all wearing the same thing their leader was. Matt was throwing punches and kicks knocking at least five out in less than a few minutes. He did a front flip over two ninja and landed behind them, quickly knocking their heads together and knocking them unconscious. He looked amused until another ninja came up yelling a battle cry from behind him, almost knocking Matt out with his fist if Matt hadn't dodged and did a low kick tripping the ninja onto his back where Matt punched him in the face a few times before moving on. I didn't know Matt could be so…well…hard core.

Rhianna was amazing as well. She was throwing punches and kicks when she got the chance, but her dodging and blocking was amazing. She threw a few kunai that hit three ninjas in the leg knocking them down in pain. Rhianna was amazing in her fast hand seals using a bunshin to counter at least four ninja while she used hand seals to take them all out with incredible speed. I didn't know Rhianna was so strong and fast in battle. She seemed to finish those ten without much difficulty and her sudden combat skills increased. I didn't even know she could do a back flip like that. Matt and Rhianna though used up quite a bit of chakra, so they looked worn out and were breathing heavily.

While this was happening, Akano and Makoto were deep in battle. They were clashing swords at incredible speed with incredible strength. I could hear bits of their conversation, but I was preoccupied with the ninja trying to take me and my charge out.

A ninja came charging at my head with his fist my own hand and blocked his attack and then did a side swipe kick knocking him down and into another ninja.

"Stay!" I yelled to Saniiro as I threw a shuriken at a ninja trying to come up from behind Saniiro. He nods with a frightened face.

I run towards a ninja and do a flip over him landing behind him to knock him out with a sharp side swipe with my hand to his neck. I take out two kunai and throw them at two more charging ninjas. I see another ninja heading for Saniiro after I just punched one down and I use my hand to make a small shield behind him. I should have been closer because now I feel a bit more tired. The ninja however smacked face first into it knocking him out completely. I didn't see another coming up from behind me but I hear a short gasp as something lands into the oncoming ninjas back and he falls forward. I turn around and see the ninja laying face down on the ground a few feet behind me and Rhianna looking over with a smile on her face. I nod with a smile and run back to Saniiro's side.

"Are you okay?" I ask the man who is nervously holding onto his kunai.

"I guess…" he says, but he looks at his arm where he has a cut. The whirling kunais and shurikens that were flying every which way must have scraped him.

"Hold out your arm," I say with an 'I don't have time for this' tone and he obeys. I use up some chakra and heal the wound. It wasn't bad anyway. He looks immediately happy. Now everyone's attention is turned to Akano and Makoto.

"Akano, who are you working for!" Makoto shouts as their sword clashes. Akano does a back flip and lands behind Makoto swinging the sword to bring his head clean off when Makoto dodges and low kicks Akano knocking him over. Makoto tries to bring the sword down but Akano dodges and quickly gets up. They face each other and there is tremendous tension.

"Come on Makoto, you can do better than that," Akano replies with a smirk still holding his sword.

"Who Akano," Makoto says with a demand.

"You really think that I would tell you?" he responds with a chuckle. Their swords clash again and it's getting to be an even heavier battle.

"Should we help them?" Matt says dusting off his hands and getting off of his victim in which he punched the life out of.

"And do what?" is Rhianna's response. I sigh and look at the two older men fighting. Who is Akano?

"Saniiro," I say with authority. Saniiro looks up, "Who did you piss off?"

"Err…his name is Genji Kimura. He works as a drug dealer for opium poppies and gets a lot of business. I found out a lot of information on him from a bar one night when he was drunk out of his mind. He told me everything. With me and my writing, plus my job, I had some truth to get out, so I said it. Well that sure as hell pissed him off quite good. His men attacked me at home one night, but I got away with help from an ANBU member," he summarizes looking a bit ashamed.

"A drug lord? Whoa…" Matt says looking back at the battle.

"Well that explains a lot," Rhianna says as she also turns her attention back to the fight.

"Well I see we know who he works for," I say to the group as I turn to the battle and yell, "Master Edo! Akano works for the drug lord Genji Kimura!" I would have to say that isn't the smartest thing I have ever done. The next thing I know I have a sword around my neck.

"Didn't I warn you about that mouth of yours?" he asks leaning close to my ear and smirking. His grip on me tightens.

"Akano! Our fight is here," Makoto says nearing us. Rhianna and Matt back away with Rhianna guarding Saniiro.

"Little girl, you know that I could easily kill you, but I am choosing not to, for now anyway," he says amused at my stiffness as he draws his sword away from my neck. "We will meet again," he says placing his sword in his holster and giving Makoto a smile and Saniiro a threatening look before disappearing from sight.

When he leaves I breathe again. Why didn't I sense him! URGH!

"You okay?" Rhianna says giving me a hug.

"Um, yeah," I say my voice a little shaky.

"Good job all of you," Makoto says placing his sword back into his holster.

"You have a sword?" Matt asks like an idiot. Makoto decides not to answer him as he checks on Saniiro.

"Hey, you alright?" Matt finally asks.

"Yeah, what about you guys? Any bruises or cuts?" I say examining them.

"Well, yeah, but we won't die," Rhianna responds.

"Well let me say, you two were absolutely amazing," I say to the both of them with high spirits, "I never knew that you two were capable of something like that."

"Yeah well…" Matt says rubbing the back of his neck and looking away with a little bit of blush. Rhianna beams, but I can see the tiredness and disappointment in her face anyway.

"Chelsea, anything on you?" Makoto asks examining me.

"Nope…" I say looking over our battle field.

"Alright then, let's get moving," is his response. All four of us look taken aback. Did he just say lets get moving? We are tired.

"But Master Edo…" Matt begins to whine.

"Matt, if we don't get as far away from here as possible, who knows what could happen. We need to get our client back home as quickly as possible. I knew that we would encounter something like this, and now our trip will take longer. Now gather your things and lets move quickly," Makoto states. I can see his fatigue and worry in his face. We nod and get our things. The kunais and shurikens that are in our victims we decide to leave this time. We can get more later. I never liked killing or hurting people, but that was my job, and the point.

Makoto lifts Saniiro up and they use each other as support to travel. Matt is leaning on Rhianna because he is tired and he may fall over. I told him to limit his chakra. We walk for some time and stop near a clearing which is starting to lose more and more trees and get bigger rocks with sand. I sigh at the new environment and we set up camp.

"Alright team," Makoto says after leading us behind a big rock and setting down his back and Saniiro on the ground before sitting down himself, "We will rest here tonight and it is still the same order."

"Right," we say in unison.

We all lay down for sleep, but besides my weariness, I can't close my eyes and keep them that way. I always end up opening them again and looking into the sandy distance. I can't stand sleeping like this, but Rhianna doesn't seem to mind much. Pucher, well, when he is tired, he can sleep.

"You should get some sleep," I hear Makoto state behind me.

"I know," I respond turning over to face him.

"What is on your mind?" he asks. I can see his weariness, but he is always alert. I am so glad I got him for a sensei.

"I just can't sleep, I just keep thinking about…" I trail off. What was I thinking about? An image of a raven haired boy pops into my mind and images of my ex. Makoto sees this sudden pause and sighs.

"Boy troubles?" he asks in all seriousness.

"Yes, major."

"Is Joey in this at all?"

"Yes…"

"Getting over an ex is tough stuff to do, I should know," he says with a chuckle, "now you have the Uchiha on your tail," he says looking over at me.

"Yeah, I don't understand him at all."

"Does anyone? His mindset is on revenge, not love."

"But lust is just fine I am guessing," I say with a sigh.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You let him and that tells him you want him back you know," he replies.

"True," is all I could muster back.

"Get some sleep my young grasshopper," he says jokingly, "Tomorrow will be one heck of a day for us." I sigh and take his advice. I needed sleep.

"Chelsea," I hear a voice taunt me awake. I grunt and look up to see Rhianna again. I sigh and wake up although I don't want to. I sit for another two long, excruciating hours looking at nothing but sand and rocks and feeling the coldness turning into warmth. We are starting to head into a desert. The fire went out a long time ago and now I wish I could take off my shirt, but I fight that feeling so Saniiro won't do anything. It wasn't that hot out yet, but I knew that would change.

I struggle to keep awake. When I saw the sunrise, images of Sasuke filled my mind and I tried to rid myself of them taking Makoto's words to heart as well as using my own logic.

My watch beeps and I sigh. This time Makoto didn't wake up to the beep because he was both really tired and worn out, or deep in thought with something bothering him. I actually think it is both.

"Makoto," I say gently shaking him awake. He blinks a few times before looking at me and smiling.

"Good morning," he says with a yawn and a stretch, "Wake the others." I nod and I wake up Rhianna and Matt as Makoto wakes up Saniiro.

"What?" Matt says looking around.

"Um, yeah, GET UP!" I say poking him as he was about to turn over.

"Ow, fine," he says sitting up and yawning.

"I need coffee," Rhianna says unaware of anything and looking really tired.

"I need to go swimming," Matt says waking up to the heat.

"Yeah, don't we all," I say walking over to the bags. I take out an outfit more suitable for this weather. I had prepared myself for this before we left Konoha. I took out a black tank top shirt that defines me well with white shorts. I didn't want to wear a white anything because black slims you down, but it also attracts heat; so I went with a black top and white bottom. I took off my shoes and socks and put on sandals. I put my hair up in a clip and went to go behind a rock to change, beckoning Rhianna to come and help cover me so Saniiro doesn't see anything. We changed into our proper attire for the day, ate, and headed off on to our next day.

"It's so hot," Matt says. He has on a navy blue tee shirt with thick straps that show off his arm muscles. He has on tan shorts with sandal-like shoes on. Rhianna looks hot, but isn't complaining. She is wearing a red tank top with black shorts and sandals. Makoto and Saniiro have something similar to what Matt is wearing with Makoto in a dark green shirt with tan shorts and Saniiro in a white top with gray shorts.

"Stop complaining, we are hot too," Rhianna says a little grouchy without coffee and much sleep. I nod in agreement.

We walk for what seems to be hours without talking. We shared the water canteen and just walked with rests that lasted only a few minutes. The site of sand began to bore me, but it was a beautiful change from all forest.

"Are we there yet?" Matt says panting and using his hand for a fan.

"Um, yeah, sure, go inside," I say motioning my hand towards nothing as if it is a door. Matt realizes I am mocking him and he ignores me. I guess I am a bit grouchy too.

"Come on guys, just a few more hours and we are there," Makoto tries to motion us on with little success. In a few minutes we begin walking again. After an hour or so, we see buildings in site. Despite our tiredness, we cheer.

It took us another hour to reach the city's gate and we had to be cleared for entrance. The city was beautiful, but so, sandy and, well, desert like.

"Suna…" I hear Rhianna whisper under her breath. I glance at her without her knowing and smile. Maybe this won't be too bad.

We walk through crowds of people and children playing ball on the streets. We come to a house numbered 362 and go inside. It is a pretty big house with three bedrooms and everything we need. I am guessing it is something like a hotel type place. That means we are staying for some time; great.

When we get inside the house like place, we feel the A/C and praise it for its wonderful existence. Matt is saying how much he loves it before lying on the couch.

"Matt, move over," Rhianna says still in a grouchy mood while pushing Matt's feet off the couch and sitting down.

"This place is…nice," I say looking around. I get a grunt like agreement from my two worn out team members. Saniiro and Makoto disappeared somewhere in the house, and I am too tired to go looking for them.

"Where are we sleeping?" Rhianna asks. I sigh and look at Matt.

"Well obviously he is right here," I say looking at him. He is such a dork. He fell asleep sitting up on the couch. I wonder if I should leave him or help him to his room. I decide I should help him to his room.

"Matt," I say gently shaking him. My legs feel exhausted. He grunts and opens his eyes. "Would you like a bed?" I say offering my hand. He hesitates before taking it and Rhianna and I help him into the first room we see. The room has light blue walls and looks pretty plain. There is two separate beds and I am guessing that one is for Master Edo and one is for Matt. I thought maybe Saniiro would sleep with one of them, but I guess he needs his 'privacy'.

We lay Matt on the bed and he falls asleep. Rhianna lays back on the other bed, but I motion her to find our room so Master Edo can come in and sleep. At this, she grunted and walked out of the room. I turned the fan on and shut off the lights, slowly closing the door behind me. I look around and see Rhianna found our room. The walls are a light red color and it is also plain. Well, it is better than nothing. I sigh and lie down on my bed. Rhianna is already sleeping. I turn off the lights and turn on the fan as I slowly drift into sleep with exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I shiver and wake up. I look at the clock and it is seven in the morning. Where am I? I look around with droopy eyes and realize that the fight, Master Edo, and sand were not a dream. I sigh and sit up slowly rubbing my eyes. I look at Rhianna. She is surprisingly still asleep. She will probably wake up soon though; maybe I should start the coffee for her since she didn't get any yesterday.

I lift off my covers and look at the window with the blinds closed. Oh well, I will open them later. I get up and grab the same thing I wore yesterday since I thought it wouldn't hurt to wear it for one more day. Besides, it isn't like I have my entire wardrobe here for my disposal. I sigh at my option and go to the nearest bathroom which took me some time to find. I take a quick shower and get ready.

I get out of the bathroom and hear clanking. I follow the noise into a light green colored kitchen. Master Edo is starting some eggs while Saniiro is lazily sitting at the table reading Come Come Paradise with a cup of coffee in the other hand. Well, the coffee is taken care of.

"Hello lovely," he says looking up at me with a big smile. I grunt and turn to Makoto.

"Good morning," I say to him as I lean against the counter, "Can I help?"

"Good morning to you too, and no, you don't need to unless you want something else to eat," he says with a grin on his face, but his attention is turned to his cooking.

"I like eggs," I respond with a smile as I grab water from the fridge.

"Today you three have a mission," he says still concentrating. At this I grunt inwardly, but tune in. He continues, "You will go to the market and pick up these things," he says motioning to the counter with a list on it.

"Just grocery shopping?" I say quickly scanning the list.

"Somewhat," he responds bustling about.

"Okay…" I say a little confused at this, "How long will we be here may I ask?" I say still looking at the list. We need to get a book?

"A few days at the least," he says finally turning off the stove and placing the eggs into a big bowl. He turns to me, "We need to protect Saniiro for a bit longer until his task is complete, and that his enemies are defeated either politically, verbally, or physically. That is the point of our mission."

I sigh, "You said a deal would be worked out?" I ask in a rephrase like way.

"Err…yes…we are working on it, but…it isn't working too well. Akano won't give up if I know him well enough. As for Genji, the ANBU squad and I need to speak with him. In the meantime, we will defend Saniiro and his work."

"Alright…" I say looking outside. It is so…well…hot looking.

"Urgh…" I hear someone grunt and walk into the room. It is Rhianna all ready. I didn't even hear the shower going.

"Morning," I say to the cranky girl.

"Is that coffee?" she says pointing to the confused Saniiro. He nods with a smile as she finds the coffee pot and pours some into a cup. She sits down and drinks it adding in some cream and sugar. Well that's one up, now I need to wake Matt.

"Don't…" I hear Rhianna say from behind me while glaring at Saniiro. Is he already up to it this early?

"Master Edo? Should I wake Matt?" I ask.

"Don't you want to eat first?" he says motioning his head at the eggs with a smile. I smile back and help myself. After I eat my fill, I go into Matt's room. Aw, he is sleeping.

"Matt," I say gently shaking him. I don't want to be too mean today because of yesterday, but that may be a bit difficult. He grunts and turns to his side.

"Matt," I say a little more urgent shaking a bit harder, "Don't you want to eat?"

This time I get nothing. I sigh and decide that I would have to wake him up my way. I take my finger and jab him in his side. He yelps in pain and sits up.  
"OW!" he says rubbing his side.

"Sorry, you need to wake up now. Take a shower then come and eat. I LOVE YOU!" I say shutting the door quickly and running out. I said that last part just to annoy him. He makes me laugh so hard sometimes.

"What was that all about?" Saniiro asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"Nothing, just giving Matt his wake up call," I say trying to make my response as short as possible.

We all wait for Pucher to come out ready for our mission. When we are all ready, Makoto repeats the mission to us and hands me the list.

"Alright team, are we ready?" he asks. We nod and he gives us three a communicator as well as himself. "This is how we will keep in touch. When you three split up, stay in contact. If anything happens with Akano or his team, you may want to contact me. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT talk to Genji himself. Understood?" he says in a serious tone.

"Right," we all respond. With that, we walk out the door into the heat. Just like yesterday.

"Okay, Matt, you get…" Rhianna says looking down. She grunts and looks up. "Come Come Paradise Volume 2," she says with the most distasteful expression on. I give her the same expression back and Matt looks annoyed.

"How are we, three 15 year olds, going to purchase an adult book?" He says with a look of irritation.

"Easy, you walk in, grab the book, walk to the counter, give the cashier the cash, and walk out," Rhianna says simply looking back over the list.

"Okay, how about this. Matt, you get the books, the paper, and the pens and pencils since they are most likely going to be in the same area. TAKE YOUR TIME. Rhianna, you start out at the vegetable and fruits section of the market while I start by the other things. We will work our way towards each other and keep your communicators on at all times." They nod at my plan.

"Alright, and we meet at the fountain," Rhianna adds. I agree and Matt grunts at his part.

"Oh, stop complaining. Besides, you can't even tell a grapefruit from an orange can you?" Rhianna says to Matt.

"Yeah, I can," he responds a little upset at her comment.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." I mediate between them.

We split up and head in different directions with our small maps.

"Copy, copy, this is Pucher, I repeat, this is Pucher," Matt says over the speaker. I sigh and yell into it.

"MATT, KNOCK IT OFF! YOU ONLY DO THAT IF IT IS IMPORTANT!"

"Copy, over," he responds in a cool tone. I growl at him.

"Urgh Matt, yeah, don't do that," Rhianna says. We walk on and I reach my destination. Alright, so I have to get the…

"Hey, um, what do I get again?" Matt says over the speaker. I growl and respond through clenched teeth.

"The books, paper, pens, and pencils, a few candles, um….," I say. Wait a minute, he has a list too! "Matt, you have a list you jerk!" I can hear him laughing on the other side. Whatever, I will ignore him, and then beat him later.

Okay, so, I need to get milk, cheese, and all that basic stuff. Basically I am left getting all the other things that don't include vegetables and fruits. I look around and find a lot of the stuff we needed. The only thing they don't have is popcorn which I find depressing. I have everything stored into the two bags Makoto gave me.

"Done," Matt says over the speaker.

"Done already?" I ask. I have everything I think, but, he got the book? "You got the book?" I repeat now to him.

"Yeah…" was all I got out of him. I sigh.

"Okay, meet me at the fountain then," I say starting to head off. "Rhianna?" I decide to check while I am making the trip. I don't hear an answer so I repeat myself a little more worked up than I should be.

"What?" she says a bit irritated. I sigh in relief.

"You ready yet?" I ask.

"No…just a few more things. I will meet you there in a few minutes." I agree and walk to the fountain where I see Matt sitting down and playing with the water. I sit next to him.

"So how did you get the book?" I ask out of my own curiosity.

"Oh, I asked," he says not looking up.

"Oh really?" I look at his turned head in disbelief.

"Really," he responds. He is such a smart ass sometimes.

"Hey," I hear Rhianna's voice.

I turn to face her and she too has a full bag. "Hey, you get everything?" I ask.

"Yeah, did you?" she asks back.

"Almost," I say looking back at Matt, "Matt got EVERYTHING." At this he looks up with an irritated expression.

"Really?" Rhianna says sitting next to me.

"What now?" Matt asks taking up his previous occupation.

"Well…we should head back don't you think?" I say looking into the market.

"Yeah I guess," Rhianna says with a deep sigh. She sounds a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I ask from instinct.

"Nothing," is her response. Then again, what girl doesn't usually say 'nothing' and mean 'everything'?

"For some strange reason, I don't believe you," I say with a smile. She gives a forced smile back and mine disappears.

"Well…I don't know…I just got my hopes up too high I guess…" she says trailing off and looking down. I knew what she was talking about. There was this boy back home in Suna that she had a heart for. When they moved, she never talked to him again and she has been longing to go back to Suna ever since. Her hopes were probably high in seeing him.

"I just thought that I would see him again…" she says looking like she is about to cry. I sigh and give her a hug. Matt looks sympathetically at Rhianna and looks away. He sees a garbage can and decides to get up and throw away his gum wrapper. I watch him a short glare because of the fact he bought gum from somewhere which wasn't part of our mission.

"What? It was like ten cents," he says shrugging his shoulders and looking at me like he didn't do anything. He starts to head back when he knocks into a 15 year old boy. Both Matt and the boy are sitting on the ground. Matt is rubbing his shoulder while the boy rubs his chest. Oh Pucher. Everyone around those two is staring.

Rhianna looks up and gapes at the two in front of her. She quickly gets up and runs over to the boy, crouching down at his side. No one helps Pucher, so I sigh and help him up.

"Tyler?" Rhianna asks with a few tears in her eyes.

"Rhi?" the boy replies.

"Tyler!" she gets him in a constricting hug and Matt and I just look at the two. I touch Rhianna's shoulder, motioning for her to get out of the middle of the street. She gets up and helps Tyler up on his feet. She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at us with a smile.

"Guys…meet my Tyler."

Tyler gives off a goofy grin and looks at us both. I have the urge to laugh and Matt is just confused. I bow. "Hello Tyler, a friend of Rhi's is a friend of mine."

"Uh, ditto," replies Matt.

"Rhi…I didn't expect to see you again, but there wasn't one day where I didn't wish for it," he says grabbing her around her waist. Rhianna reaches up and kisses him passionately. Matt has this 'ew, gross' face on and I have that 'aw' face.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Matt says to me in a whisper. I quietly agree wanting to leave Rhianna with her Tyler. I wasn't really sure what to call him yet. Rhianna has her head against his shoulder and he has his head rested on hers in a tight embrace. Matt and I quietly walk off.

When we reach our house I trip over something falling down onto my palms. I groan and push myself up with the help of Matt grabbing onto my elbow.

"You alright there clumsy?" he says with his smart tone again and a smile.

"Shut up," I say dusting myself off and standing up. What was that?

"I turn around and look at what knocked me over. Well, what do you know? It is a kunai with a note attached to it. Matt walks over to it and pulls the kunai out of the ground with some difficulty. He detaches the note and reads it with a serious expression. I glance over his shoulder with a wince of pain and my badly cut knee. I hate rocks.

_Makoto,_

_There is a meeting outside of Suna at midnight. Be there. We have important matters to discuss. Leave the children behind. They will have their turn soon enough. _

Genji Kimura

"I think we give this to Makoto," matt says to me glancing over his shoulder.

"Let's go," I say as we both rush off to our place. We run into the house panting and find a very confused Saniiro looking back at us from the table from his book.

"Makoto," Matt huffs out.

"Porch," Saniiro simply responds with a grin. We rush out to the back and find Makoto sitting on the hammock, shirtless, looking at the darkening sky. When he hears us panting he sits up with a confused expression but is alert. I gasp at his bare chest and I can feel heat in my cheeks. I am such a child sometimes. Matt looks at me like I am a freak when I do this; Makoto seems to shrug it off even though he notices.

"Letter," Matt says gathering his breath. Matt walks over to the sitting Makoto and hands him the letter and the kunai. Makoto examines the letter carefully and grabs his shirt putting it on.

"Alright, you two…" he starts looking for a third person, "Where is Rhianna?" he asks.

"Oh, she had other things to attend to," I say.

"Oh…well, you two look after Saniiro carefully until I get back, and let Rhianna know. I need to attend this. I will have my communicator on me if you MUST reach me. I will be back as soon as possible. We may be able to leave if all goes well."

"Right," Matt and I say in unison following Makoto into the house.

"Saniiro, you do not leave the house and you must stay in Matt's and Chelsea's site until I get back, understood?" Makoto says gathering this and that.

"Yup," Saniiro says involved in his novel. I sigh; what a pervert. With that, Makoto is gone. Matt sits on the couch and so do I. I am a bit concerned for Rhianna and that Tyler. Matt looks deep in thought and I barely see him that way.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at him. My knee is bleeding again and Saniiro see's this. Oh boy.

"Oh, you are hurt, let me get that for you," he says grabbing some medical supplies out from a cabinet.

"I can do it myself, thank you," I say holding out my hands for the bandages and cream. I would heal it with my chakra, but, I am too tired right now when I could just handle it normally.

"No, really, let me," he says seizing my right leg and carefully applying each step of cut care to my cut. When it was bandaged, he looked up at me and smiled with his hands on my knees. I guess this could make him earn a point, I mean, he didn't really do anything perverted if you exclude the touching thing.

"All better," he says gathering up the supplies. I get a little angry at his child statement.

"Thanks," I growl a bit pretending to examine his work. Next he sits by me. I knew this wasn't good. Matt seems not to care. I could bash him in the head right about now.

"Want to read?" he says motioning the book towards my face.

"No, I am good," I say looking at the door. Come on Rhianna, walk in.

Just like on cue, Rhianna walks in with Tyler at her side. I get up and walk over to them and give Rhianna a hug.

"I was worried, God!" I say in a playful tone.

"Sorry," she responds seriously, "Tyler will stay with us tonight," she states officially.

"Okay…where will he sleep?" I say looking at the cold faced boy.

"In our room," she says with a grin. Really…wow.

"Um…" I start.

"He will sleep next to me, I will bring in a futon for him," she says not losing her smile.

"Okay," I say looking back at the boy. I tell Rhianna about Makoto and the note and she nods her head.

"Matt, you go and sleep with Saniiro tonight, okay?" I ask looking at him harshly. He sighs and nods his head.

"Alright, let's go, we need to wait for Makoto," I say getting up. We walk into our rooms and Rhianna lays out Tyler's futon. I am guessing she stopped by his house then because Tyler walks into the room changed into a big black shirt with the kanji for sand on the front in yellow and tan comfy shorts.

Rhianna and I get dressed into some pajamas and lay down. I can hear Rhianna and Tyler whispering to one another.

"Tyler…I don't want to leave Suna behind anymore…I want to come back."

"Rhianna…as much as I want you to come back, you are a shinobi of the Konoha village, nothing could change that."

"I was once of the Sand…come with me," she pleads for what seems like more than just this time.

"I can't…I have a job here and everything."

"You can, quit and come with me."

"Rhi…"

"Please."

I hear Tyler sigh. "You know what Rhianna…" he begins, "I will."

Rhianna squeals and tackles him to the bed. I don't even want to know what else is going on behind me.

I finally hear something again and it's Rhianna. "Tyler I love you."

"I love you too Rhianna…forgive me for never coming to find you."

"Forgiven."

I hear rustling and decide that's when I fall asleep now. I breathe in deep and wait for tomorrow to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Chelsea!" I feel someone shaking me in panic.

"What?" I say with equal panic back sitting up with a start.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asks while leaning over me. Rhianna is in the doorway looking worryingly at me.

"Yeah…why?" I ask rubbing my neck, still sleepy.

"You were crying in your sleep…" he trails off.

"I was?" I ask touching my tear stained face. Damn it. This was supposed to stop happening.

"I need to talk with you," Makoto says getting up from my bed. Rhianna is looking at us both silently. Where is Tyler? What time is it? I sigh and get up. I follow Makoto outside to the porch. Light is barely in the sky. I woke everyone up this early, and for what, my problems? He sits on the porch steps and motions for me to sit by him; I obey.

"So, you alright?" he begins by seemingly looking into me. I sigh and turn away.

"I'm fine," I respond softly about to get up when he pulls me down.

"I'm not sure I quite believe you…" he says looking at me.

"It was nothing…" I respond looking back.

"Was…Joey or Sasuke in it?" he asks seriously.

"Why does it matter?" I ask looking at him with my anger now apparent.

"Chelsea…you were crying for Joey not to leave you. I heard it all the way from the kitchen," he states letting me know he didn't get much sleep, "Then you told Sasuke not to leave you, right afterwards. I know it's hard, but this could affect your mental stability being a shinobi…" he begins. I panic. Is he talking about the hospital again? I am not going back.

"No!" I shout, "I'm fine…I'm a medic-nin…I am fine…I can handle it."

"Chelsea…I'm not talking about the hospital."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about…well…talking. Ever tried it before?"

I look at him sternly. Of course I have. "Yes."

"Have you tried talking to me?"

"No…" where was he exactly going with this?

"You should, I am much older and wiser than I seem, but I've seen it and been though it before, and will help you face more of a…a reality than what any hospital or parent could do. Friends are great, but do they know what to say? Not most of the time. Think of me as an outside source," he finishes with a smile.

"Yeah…" is all I could reply with looking off into the sunrise.

"Will you talk?"

"What? Now?" I ask looking at him

"Whenever you feel like you need it," he says looking at me with a smile.

I smile back. I never realized how cute Makoto really was. I shake off that thought and stand up, walking into the house and I stop in the doorway and turn back. "Thanks Makoto-sensei," and I walk in.

I walk into the kitchen with a smile on my face and see Rhianna drinking coffee with her arm hooked through Tyler's who was eating toast. Matt's head is down on the table and Saniiro is reading his book with coffee in front of him, which he pick up here and there to take a sip.

I take a seat at the table after grabbing some leftover toast, which that kid Tyler practically took all of it.

From what I know of him, he is a nice kid, just a little, well, not there. He loves the game Dungeons and Dragons and always talks about strategies and which he says he will miss while he is away in Konoha, but says he will promise his friends for a duel as soon as he gets back. He talks about his love for sports, like track, football and wrestling which he has all taken part of here in Suna. I listen to him as he talks about himself and his life in Suna and Rhianna just giggles here and there and never lets go of him.

I haven't seen Rhianna this happy in a long time. I'm so glad that we came back to Suna. Also, Tyler has a strange love of frogs, though he says he has never seen a real one before here in Suna.

"Well, there are plenty to catch in Konoha," I respond laughing.

"Really! Alright, I know of the Northern Leopard frog and the Common Green Backed frog and…" he carries on. I decide that at that moment outside was calling me and I excused myself. Hearing about frogs didn't interest me but while he was talking Rhianna giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Tyler decided he should tell Matt about it. Matt groaned with his head still on the table. Tyler also decided to tell Saniiro. Saniiro scootched a little away from Tyler, while turning a page in his book.

The sun was fully up by now and the heat was beginning to beat down on me. It was a good thing I was wearing my pink tank top with black shorts and my hair up. I proudly tighten my Konoha headband around my head and step out onto the streets of Suna. I turn on my communicator just in case.

I browse multiple stands and find everything laying on the streets ranging from fruits and vegetables to antiques and jewelry. I come to what seems to be a puppet stand. There are so many different shaped puppets…some a bit disturbing.

"Would you like to buy a puppet ma'am?" asks a clerk. I browse all the puppets at the stand. They are all so strange and different. You wouldn't find anything like this in Konoha.

"I'm just looking thanks," I reply fascinated with one really strange looking one sitting on the side of the stand. I touch it and it's smooth, but, seemingly rough at the same time.

"His name is Karasu," responds a black hooded figure from behind me. I whip around and take my hand quickly off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just looking."

This guy has a complete black outfit with a black hood with ears and purple makeup lining his face. He has a circle on the front of his shirt which is split in half with one side being red and the other yellow. There are scrolls resting on his back.

"Its alright, they only bite in battle," he says with a smile picking up the puppet and throwing down some money on the counter while mumbling a thanks.

I give a small smile in return. "The name is Kankurou."

"My name is Chelsea, nice to meet you," I respond holding out my hand for him to shake. He grins and takes it in a firm hold.

"My, your hands are soft for a Konoha shinobi," he says nicely.

"Are you implying that they SHOULD be rough?" I ask laughing.

"Normally," he says with a grin. I laugh and we walk together to another stand. We talk and he tells me about his puppets. He has three favorites that he uses; Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshouo. I tell him a bit about Konoha and how its really hard to get used to the weather.

"Want to meet my sister?" he asks without hesitation.

"Sure," I say with a smile. We walk to an apartment like building, in the shape of all the other buildings, being very different from the design I'm used to in Konoha.

"Temari!" Kankurou yells walking in the door. The house is nice and seems comfortable enough. A blonde haired girl with her hair tied into four ponytails pops out of what I presume is the kitchen. "We have a guest Temari."

"Hello," she says rushed and turns to Kankurou, "a Konoha shinobi? Kankurou…Gaara won't be happy."

"Relax…she is cool," he responds putting his hands up in his defense.

Temari sighs in defeat. "Alright, she can stay for lunch." I shift uncomfortably and wave. Temari looks me over, scrutinizing me, and turns and walks back into the kitchen. I sigh a breath of relief.

"Ah, don't worry about her," he turns to me with a smile.

"Right," I reply, unconvinced. We go into the kitchen and sit down at the round table. Kankurou talks about his fighting with the best of the best puppeteers in all of Suna and how he defeated them all. I tune into his stories and giggle here and there when he becomes overdramatic. Temari rolls her eyes and snorts whenever he gets too excited and goes into tremendous detail in describing how he crushed his opponent. I realize I have to check in with my team, it being almost five.

"Excuse me Kankurou, Temari. I need to check in with my team. I've been gone for a couple of hours."

"Sure thing Chelsea-chan," Kankurou responds with a smile.

I step out of the kitchen and find my communicator isn't receiving any connection. I try going upstairs to see if I can get anything. Nothing. I see a door leading outside on a balcony. I try it out there, hopefully being higher up will help.

"Team 11, come in team 11. Makoto? Rhi? Matt?" I get no answer.

"Come in team 11, can anyone hear me?" I ask a little bit frustrated.

"You won't get any connection with a sandstorm coming," says a deep voice behind me.

I whip around to see a guy in white robes and fire red hair with the kanji love on his forehead and dark rimmed, sea foam green eyes. He is taller than me by a few inches. He walks up to the side of me and looks over the balcony.

"Er…sorry if I intruded. I was trying to receive connection and well…no luck."

He just glances at me and looks back at the street. Wow, what a talker.

"Heh, well I'm going to go now," I say slowly backing up backwards. As I turn around to make a dash for the door I find the same guy in front of me with something wrapping around my ankles. Sand!

"Mind telling me why you were in my house?"

"You see Kankurou, the puppet guy, well he invited me over for lunch and…" I begin quickly. Is this guy going to kill me?He stares me down. I stop talking.

The sand releases me. I sigh a breath of relief and he looks off into the streets of Suna.

"My brother is foolish inviting shinobi he meets on the street to the Kazekage's house as if he owns it."

This guy Kazekage? This must be Gaara. He looks back at me. I stand completely still, my breathing hitched. I heard about this guy, but him Kazekage?

"Name," he commands.

"Chelsea," I respond meekly. He looks off again.

"Next time pronounce yourself before going through my room to my balcony," he says coolly. This guy sounds like Sasuke.

"Gaara…?" I start. He turns to me and I realize I have nothing to say. We stare at each other for a moment. "Nothing," I finish.

"Hn." Yup, definitely Sasuke-like.

"Byes," I wave and rush in the house. I sigh a breathe of relief when I get downstairs and back into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys didn't tell me you had…" I start only to be greeted with the Kazekage himself with his two siblings.

I gulp. "Chelsea, have you met Gaara?" Temari asks sweetly.

"Yes I have," I utter out. I nervously laugh when I get something on the other line.

"Chelsea, come in Chelsea, Makoto speaking."

"Makoto, this is Chelsea."

"Where are you," he asks. I look around.

"The Kazekage's house," I respond.

"What! How the hell did you end up there?"

"Long story, tell you later," I reply looking everywhere except at Gaara's face.

"Alright, head back now, we have matters to discuss."

"Copy, over," I reply. I look at Kankurou, then Temari, then Kankurou again, going over Gaara in fear that he might attack me with his sand again.

"Well thanks for lunch and the stories Kankurou and Temari," I say with a smile to the two of them. I dare myself to look at Gaara. He is staring stoically back. He is definitely related to Sasuke some how I decide. "Thanks Gaara, er, for letting me use your balcony," I say nervously, "I have to go," I reply walking out the door.

I can hear Kankurou yelling at Gaara asking him what he did. I laugh and get out of there. I feel this isn't the last time I meet Gaara of the Desert.

I finally reach the apartment and run into the kitchen. I see Makoto sitting at the table looking over a map and Saniiro reading that damn book still.

"Where are Rhi and Matt?"

"Coming," he replies in concentration.

I sit down across from Saniiro and glare at the book. He turns a page and peers out from behind it.

"Want to read?" he asks holding the book up to me.

"Uh, no," I reply looking away.

"Hyuu!" Rhianna yells running in with Tyler attached to her hand.

"Hello Rhi," I say with a smile. Tyler isn't so bad if you get around the whole weird thing. Matt drags in afterwards. Looks like he has been training, and out in this heat too! Everyone sits down and Makoto finally peers up.

"Alright gang, the game plan for tomorrow," he begins, "Well, last night was…interesting. We really didn't accomplish much at all. Genji brought Akano and there was tension. I went with a few, uh, pals of mine and we tried negotiations. Genji says give us Saniiro and we are through. I said, no, and well, things happened. A fight broke out between my men and his. I stopped the fight. Apparently there is no peaceful solution," Makoto sighs heavily and rubs the back of his neck looking down. When he looks up again he has plastered a smile on his face looking at all of us. He worries me sometimes.

"Um…" Matt starts looking at Makoto with confusion.

"This means," Makoto continues on, "That we will have to settle this the hard way. We need to get Saniiro to a completely safe place. Since negotiations with me will not be carried out, the leader of Suna should do. You can stay at a headquarters here with maximum security until everything is solved Saniiro. This could be awhile. We need to escort you there. This is out of Chuunin and their Master's hands."

"Alright," Saniiro says with a look of disappointment and sorrow. I would feel bad for him if he wasn't a pervert.

"So, we just escort him from here, to there, and go home?" Matt asks looking a bit happy. Rhianna looks disappointed at this realization.

"Pretty much," Makoto says with a sigh and a sip from his drink.

"Right," I respond looking back at Rhianna. She is looking down at the table.

"Rhi?" I ask.

"I'm fine, I will just miss Suna."

"But, Tyler is coming with us," I ask confused.

"Yes but, I love this place," she responds depressed.

"Don't worry Rhi, we will come back whenever we get the chance. Besides, I need time to come up with a game plan…" Tyler says looking hard at concentration.

I sigh and look at Makoto who is looking at the map fiercely. Matt is staring at Tyler with a weird expression on his face.

"Alright gang, time for bed," says Makoto soon afterwards rolling up his map.

We all head off to bed with sleep heavily on our minds. Gaara the Kazekage huh? Interesting.


End file.
